Saturn's Notes
by Diamond-Lies
Summary: Sakura lives for music. Eriol wants music. Syaoran runs from music. Tomoyo hides from music. Meiling wants to cover music. They meet, and begin to create their music. AU. CO-AUTHOR.
1. Chapter 1

**Notes: **This is a co-author story with artgirl150!

**Genre:** Not in any particular order: Music/ Angst/ Romance/ Stardom/ Drama/ Humor/ Some Tragedy

**Disclaimer:** The characters are Clamp, if we did own them, would we be writing our crazy fanfictions about them? Hell, I wish I could draw like them XD.

**Summary:** He looked upon them with satisfaction in his eyes and nodded in approval to the woman with amber‑red eyes, his secretary gasped, "They are the best I have seen yet. The singer is truly talented, her voice blends well with the strong bass guitar, and the symphony of the guitar, not to mention the drummer seems to match each note with just as much strength. They are amazing!" "They are Saturn's Rings." replied the woman with amber‑red eyes as she watched them. She grinned, after all they were her friends.

* * *

**‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑.:.‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑ Chapter One ‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑.:.‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑**

_The mirror reflects what it sees; _

_A person suffering from a formidable disease;_

_Wings bound by red ribbon and lace; _

_Dreams shredded to bits, a sorrowed base; _

_Hidden desires will never soar, _

_Until I am set to be more._

_:.Nadeshiko Avalon.:_

"Damn it! Where the hell is Satoshi?!" asked a tall lanky eighteen year old singer. He was dressed in fitted black jeans and a back t‑shirt, his hair was a messy red mop, as he paced impatiently back and forth across the back room of the Black Cat Club. He looked nervous, but his anger seemed to mount by the second. As he made another circle around the small back room, he growled in frustration, "How the hell are we supposed to perform if there are no freaking drums!"

A tall middle aged man dressed in black, with a white apron walked in, his dark black hair shone in the light of the dressing room, "Something wrong?" asked the manager of the bar.

"Yes, our drummer isn't here yet." replied another band member as he leaned against the wall and tuned is guitar. His black hair was long, and swept like a dark curtain behind his fair face. His chocker was a vibrant red, accenting his gray eyes, that held some knowledge.

"Do you need a sub?" asked the manager as he noticed the missing band member, "Alright I'll ask Chi‑chan" with that he strode back out the door he came through leaving the remaining members.

"Who is this Chi‑chan?" asked the eighteen year old singer, as he gazed at the band leader with wide blue eyes, and tried to calm down by drinking some soda.

The guitarist raised a golden eyebrow, "Seriously? You don't know Chi‑chan?" he asked in amusement. The look the singer gave him only affirmed it, "Everyone calls him Chidori, written with the same Kanji as lightening, or Chi‑chan for short. He was in all sorts of bands, kinda like a wander. He's very talented, he can play any instrument, with amazing speed and accuracy. Everyone tries to get him into their band, they say where ever he decides to stay will surely become famous."

Their bass guitarist gracefully got up from his chair, he ran a hand through his short trimmed brown hair, "Chi‑chan works here as a waiter, but does some shows here and there, and like today, he helps out bands. He's good, I don't think Satoshi will be a match for him. But... this Chidori he's one mystery." he said shaking his head in deep thought.

"Why's tha‑‑" just as the singer began to ask the question, the manager of the bar walked in.

Behind him was a person approximately five foot eight inches, with their shoulder length hair tied loosely behind them, and a red baseball cap that covered most of their hair, they had a pair of sepia tinted glasses on. "This is Chi‑chan, just giv'em the notes of the songs and his part, and he'll take it from there. By the way, you're up in ten." said the manager as he turned around and left the room, once again without a backwards glance.

The person called Chi‑chan grinned, "So what can I do for you today?"

"Our drummer seems to have vamoosed last minute." grunted the guitarist as he began to look for the notes for their song.

"Can you really play‑‑" Before the singer even got a chance to finish asking his question, the bass guitarist's hand shot out and was clamped over his mouth.

"You new here aren't you, I've seen Kai, and Riku around, but not you." said this Chi‑chan as they motioned towards the bass guitarist and the guitarist. Riku seemed to have found the sheet and handed in to Chi‑chan. He glanced over the sheets quickly, and sighed, "Any last minute additions or changes?"

"Not that I know of." replied Riku, he expectantly turned towards Kai and glanced at their singer. They just shook their head in reply.

Chi‑chan smiled, "Alright, good to know." He casually glanced down on his watch, "Four minutes till we're on, so new guy, what's your name?"

The singer curiously eyed Chi‑chan for a second before saying, "Shouji."

Chi‑chan grinned, "Shouji, nice name. Okay I hope you can blow me away with your voice, and I'll try not to embarrass you all."

Shouji looked confused at the statement, but Kai, who was still next to him put a hand on his shoulder and whispered, just as Chi‑chan left to go on stage, "You were just picked, if he likes you man, we might actually get somewhere." Shouji now nodded.

Kai, lifted up his guitar and casually hung it over his shoulder, Riku looked up at him and said, "Oi, Shouji, don't worry I'm sure everything will be alright. We don't want you losing your voice because of stage fright." Riku and Kai both snickered at the thought and left.

"H‑Hey!" with that Shouji quickly flung on his jeans jacket and went with them. He briskly walked to the center stage of the bar, both Kai and Riku were ready and waiting for Shouji. Chi‑chan was already humming the tune for the song. Shouji closed his eyes briefly and wrapped his hand around the Shure 55SH model Series II microphone with slightly shaky fingers. He breathed in a slow breath getting ready, and gave a small nod.

With that the drums began to start the beat, slow and pouncing, the guitar and bass guitar intercepted the drums and began the song, 'Just like practice, on...three...two...one' Shouji opened his eyes and began the song, "You... you think I can't see. You think I can't feel. You think just because you can fly that you are so great..."

The drums picked up speed, Shouji glanced behind, with shock, this Chidori was truly an amazing guy, he was able to learn to sequence so quickly it amazed him, hearing the bass pick up making it echo, he looked back at the audience, and grinned as he began to sing again, and before he knew it people were roaring and dancing with wild energy along the song, and before long their song had ended.

He panted for air, and turned around with a huge grin just as Kai and Riku had stopped playing, they grinned at him, "Shouji, you the man!" the exclaimed together. They patted him on the shoulder and turned towards the Chidori to hear his say.

He grinned at them and smirked, "Not bad, I can't wait to see you with your actual drummer."

They yelped in joy, and gave each other high fives in celebration. Chi‑chan leisurely got up and smiled, as the manager of the bar came up to him, "So?" he asked.

"Not a bad voice, but they don't have the right song yet, I can already see them as a rock‑ish band. But their image is too common. With work, they might be able to pull of a CD." replied Chi‑chan. He got up from in front of the drums and stretched.

"You going home?" asked the manger as he watched the guy rested the drum stick on the drums.

Chi‑chan grinned, "I start school tomorrow."

The manager clicked his tongue, and shook his head with a teasing smile, "Don't scare the pretty ladies Chi‑chan."

"They scare me!" yelled Chi‑chan over his shoulder as he started to run out the bar. The manager let a chuckle roll from his throat, as he turned to see that now the people were just partying, and that a new band had come up to play.

**.:‑‑:.**

Slim fingers grazed the guitar string, and played a soft hum, of A's and B's making a low rumble. Picking up speed the fingers with amazing rhythm started to play a soft rumble, making a sound like tara‑ra‑ra. My fingers twitched with rhythm wanting, begging to go faster, and I did when suddenly a string broke.

My eyebrow twitched in anger, and I felt a sudden strong urge to smash the guitar to bits, but unfortunately I felt the thin leather of my worn out wallet shift in my pocket. "Damn it all to hell, I knew the bastard was selling fishing wire, not freaking guitar strings!" I muttered as I gently put the guitar on the bed. I sighed as I slowly got up.

Smashing the thing would be a privilege I could not afford considering how little money I had, besides living without a guitar would be torture. I looked over to the small black alarm clock; the illuminated numbers read ten to six a.m. "Time to get a shower." I went over to my banged up dresser and pulled out a pair of jeans and a green t‑shirt, then going over to the small closet I dragged open the half hinged door and pulled out a towel and draped it over my shoulder.

After about ten minutes, I was dressed. I towel dried my hair and tied is loosely behind. Pulling on an old Rolling Stone baseball cap, I started to fix the broken guitar with great frustration with the same fishing wire I had bought from the idiot of a seller. Fixing it, I placed it gently into the guitar case, and wore my worn black leather jacket, sighing I hung the guitar case on my shoulder and locked my graffiti covered door behind me, knowing full well that there was nothing I had that was worth stealing, but still it was a nice sense of false security, even if it was only an illusion.

I started to hum the rhythm from earlier as I began to make my way down the vandalized stairs to the filthy front lobby, swinging my keys on my middle finger. I stopped as I noticed a small elderly woman with sharp features and strong eyes struggling with her bag, grinning I slipped my hand into hers and pulled the groceries out from her fingers. She looked up at me shocked, then grinned and chuckled, "Morning to you to Chi‑chan." I gave her a wide grin, "Good Morning, beautiful." I stated with a teasing tone as I started to climb the stairs towards her apartment having been there before.

"You don't change do you, even flirting with an old woman like me." she said, as she rummaged through her bag to get her keys to open the apartment door.

"You are the only woman I would flirt with Megumi‑chan" That only caused her to shake her head, my grin became a small frown as I asked, "Where is that bloody son of yours?"

She winced at that. "Chi‑chan..."

"What about his slut of a wife?" I asked my expression hardening.

"Chi‑chan, I don't want to be a burden." she explained sadly as she opened her door, taking the groceries from my hands, her expression only darkened for a second and then she smiled softly at me changing the topic, "Good luck with school today."

"You can always live with me." I suggested, I knew why she had changed the topic, as everyone else in this complex I had heard the painful screams.

She sighed, and with a small smile said "He's my only family left, he is my life." But unfortunately this kind of thing, the screams, the shouting and yelling was all too common in this building.

I sighed inwardly, and smiled, "Alright, alright you win." She smiled sadly then turned to look at me, I bent down a little, and she placed a soft kiss on my cheek. In return I gave her a small peck and left calling over my shoulder, "Later beautiful."

This time instead of walking I jogged down the steps as fast as safety would allow on the dangerous stairs into the lobby and out the door. I stopped gazing over the graffiti on the walls, the building dirty some cracking on their sides. The smoke was visible in the day, garbage cans on their sides, a person here or there sleeping after their drunk or drugged experience from the night before, still laying hidden in the shadows for the sun seemed to repulsed to truly shine on this part of town. I closed my eyes painfully. Opening them, I headed for the bus stop.

After another forty‑five minutes I stood in front of a gorgeous building, with high towering peirs and walls that looked like marble the sign on the wrought iron fence read _King Edward's Secondary School for Academia and Music_. I groaned inwardly, I really hated these kinds of school, they always had rich, snobby brats living off of their parents money. I really should have paid attention to the school before taking the exam a few months ago.

"Can't do anything now." With that I walked into the main building, after finally finding the office since the place was huge, I noticed schedules waiting to be picked up. Looking for my name I picked mine up, it had a bright yellow post‑it stamp that read, See Mr. Osami at lunch in the Principle's Office. 'Oh yay,' I thought as I glanced down to see that my first class was English. Studying the map that was behind the schedule I spotted the class.

"All the way across the freaking school." I muttered. Adjusting my bag on my shoulder I began to tread towards the other side of the school. I smiled to myselfhumorously wondering how everyone would react to me, after all my appearance right now just very much screamed hard core rock musician.

I grinned at myself, yeah I could just picture the shock on all the prissy people's faces. Suddenly I felt something bowl into me, I looked around wildly in confusion, no, I hadn't bumped into a wall. Looking down, I saw a soaking wet girl collapsed against me, who seemed to have tripped, how had I missed her? She looked up to apologies, and I gazed into her beautiful amethyst eyes, her violet tresses dripped of water. I blinked. "Are you okay?" I asked as I gently placed my hands on her shoulders to try and steady her.

She blushed darkly looking slightly scared, "I‑I'm s‑sorry," shestuttered. Before I could do or say anything she left running. I looked down at my shirt, and saw that it had become a little damp.

I groaned, "Ah, man." I saw a flash of light in the corner of my eye and looked down and saw that she had dropped her bracelet, gingerly I picked it up. Stuffing it into my jacket pocket, I said, "I'll give it to her the next time I see her."

A few more minutes later I stood in front of my homeroom. Taking in a small breath to steady myself I knocked on the door. An tall, middle aged Caucasian opened the door and gave me a confused look. "Hi! I'm the new transfer student." I beamed.

This only made him even more confused, "But, I thought that the new transfer student was a female." he stated with a flawless English accent.

I gave him a toothed grin, "Nice to meet you, I'm Sakura Kinomoto."

**.:‑‑:.**


	2. Chapter 2

**‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑.:.‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑ Chapter Two ‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑.:.‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑**

_What day is it? And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive  
I can't keep up and I can't back down  
I've been losing so much time_

_.: Lifehouse, You and Me :.  
_

"Hello Kiminoto-san, I am your new homeroom teacher Fugitaka Avalon. It is nice to finally meet you, I have heard about your impressive musical talent. Please come in and introduce yourself to the class," said Fugitaka, as he smiled with amusement at the thought of his classes soon to be reaction.

Sakura gave her teacher a quick once over taking in his black dress pants and shoes, along with a white dress shirt that covered a tall but average built frame. He had a nice smile that stood out over a softly chiseled jaw; and short neatly cut brown hair. Square golden glasses framed soft green eyes that were lit with kindness and a twinkle of amusement.

Sakura always believed that you could tell a lot about a person from their eyes, and she knew she liked her new sensei already.

"Hai, Sensei," shouted Sakura, smirking in return, and giving her new teacher a mock salute. In her boots she stomped into the class, making her entrance even more dramatic, or terrifying if you were unfortunate enough to be sitting in the front row. Hearing an almost silent snicker from her Sensei only caused her grin to grow wider causing some of the already terrified people in the front row to lean back wearily.

Sakura stomped to the front of the classroom and leaned back against the chalkboard, while folding her arms across her chest. Surveying the room class through her sunglasses she took in all the wide-eyed surprised and shocked stares. _This is going to be fun_, she thought as she smiled at her new classmates.

Fugitaka entered the quietest classroom he had ever heard, and walked up to stand next to Sakura. "Class I would like you to introduce our new transfer student, Kiminoto Sakura. She is new to our school so please make her feel welcome."

A minute of pure tense silence passed before—BAM!

"SAKURA? SHE? YOU MEAN TO TELL ME --- SHE'S A GIRL?!?" shouted a rather large pudgy looking boy who stood next to his knocked over chair as he pointed disbelievingly at Sakura. This caused the tension in the room to snap, and the class broke out in to hurried whispers and shouts.

"Ha, she's no girl! No self-respecting women would dress in such filthy clothes or act the way she does. Women are supposed to be pretty to look at, they're not supposed to dress and act like a street rat," sneered a boy from the second row, drawing the whole classes' attention.

"What gives you the right to decide how a woman should look and act, and decide how much respect they deserve. You seem to have no understanding of the real world if that's the way you see it," hissed Sakura in a deadly voice, causing the whole class the freeze. "Its people like you who discriminate against others who have no true self-respect, and no women with or without brain would ever respect you."

"Enough class! Please be calm and seated, Riku please sit down, and SatoshiI will have no disrespectful talk like that in my classroom or out, please see me after class," stated Fugitaka sharply. "Kiminoto please take one of the empty seats near the window and we shall begin class."

Hearing her teacher start the lesson, Sakura walked toward the two empty desks and chose the one farther back. Settling in a few more curious stares were sent her way before the class finally quieted down.

Sakura leaned back in her seat, thinking about what she had gotten herself into as her new Sensei's voice quietly filled the background. _'This place, the attitudes, and the looks; they're so different from what I'm used to on the streets. People there are all trying to survive, they just except people for who they are. These people are different, so many of them are high-strung, and stuck up. What have I gotten myself into? I don't know their ways, they come from a friggin different culture. What if they try and conform me?'_ Her last thought trail caused Sakura to snort in laughter at even the thought, causing a few of her classmates to jump and look at what they dubbed to be the "crazy lady" a little nervously.

_'Yeah them try and conform me? Ya right. More like I will cause them mental trauma by the end of the school year, no wait the week, or maybe, just maybe I can open up some of their prissy little minds to the real world. And if any of them get in my face or try and change and control me, I'll just ignore them…or beat them up. Ya that'll work.'_ She thought.

Sakura shoved her fists in her pocket as the surveyed the classroom only to have one come in contact with something cold and metallic. Pulling out the bracelet from earlier, she started to examine it. It was gold made of several layers on intricate links with a family emblem on a smooth metal section in the middle. It took all of half a second to realize what she was looking at, anyone with any street sense would recognize the family emblem of the Diadouji main branch, the owners of one of the biggest enterprises in the province, if not Japan. Which meant the girl who lost it must have been Tomoyo Diadouji, the only heir to the Diadouji empire.

Her musing were cut short when her Sensei's voice rang out, asking her a question in English, "Kiminoto-san, what is the punctuation mark one uses at the end of a question in english?"

"A question mark Sensei."

"Correct, thank-you Kiminoto-san." Beamed Fugitaka, before he called on another unfortunate student.

Class ended shortly afterward, Sakura picked up her guitar case and books before trudging towards what would probably be her highlight of the day music, to bad fate was against her as she mindlessly followed her classmates out the door and down the hall.

As Sakura walked into her music class her eyes looked with her music teacher, Professor Adlawolf. She stood just under five feet, and wore a long black dress, and black high heeled shoes. Her dull blonde hair was pulled up into a tight bun that looked like it was crazy clued together. Two whips of hair hung down on each side of her face that framed steely blue eyes that matched the thin line over her pointed chin, that some would claim was a mouth. Despite her short stature she had an aura that could intimidate a large seven foot man. It also gave the classroom a rather sober atmosphere, rather than an open and creative one that you expect to find in a music classroom.

Professor Adalwolf's steely eyes narrowed as she examined Sakura from head to toe, as her line for a mouth slowly turned into a sneer. Sakura braced herself for the already predicted commentary on her appearance when the teacher opened her mouth the address her. "Aw you must be Kiminoto-san…my new…student…" sneered Professor Adalwolf. "Please demonstrate your _extraordinary_ musical talent that earned you acceptance into this prestigious school for me and your classmates. Go to the piano, and play me a piece from Chopin's now," spoke the Professor with obviously barely repressed resentment.

She could feel her teachers steely gaze on her back, and classmates stares as she walked across the suddenly quiet classroom. Her Professor waiting for her to fail, and her classmates curious to what this mysterious newcomer could actually do. _'If it's a show they want it's a show they'll get'_, thought Sakura with a faint smile as she slid onto the piano bench.

The piano before was a grand piano, and it could only be described as beautiful, though an electric keyboard had its own kind of beauty to she thought. But the piano was old, and had an old soul buried deep in its old wooden grains, worn smoother than any varnish could get it from many years of service. Ivory keys felt soft and encouraging beneath her fingers, like they remembered every dance that had flown across them from newly beginning, and old talented fingers. It reminded her of a memory of long ago, when she had played on a similar piano, it was like remembering an old friend who was never forgotten, and with a deep breath she began to play.

_'They don't call me Chi-chan for nothing,' _thought Sakura with a smile as her fingers began to fly over the keys in the famously known pattern known as Chopin with accuracy and grace that could put a professional to shame. As the music filled her she let it overcome her senses and fell into the world of music and magic, the essence of her soul in a way. Coming on the end she decided to make the music her own, because who was she to follow guidelines or music sheets, and instead of the traditional slowly fading end which so many were familiar with she added a sort of jazzish number at the end to give it a more upbeat and interesting ending.

As the last note faded away the room was absolutely silent, and then her classmates broke into applause and cheers of amazement, while a few others looked on in astounded horror. "WHAT WAS THAT?" screeched Professor Adalwolf absolutely appalled at the turn of events.

"Chopin with a twist Professor Adalwolf," replied Sakura with a smile, secretly wondering how often she could make teachers face that purple in the future.

"To your seat, now! I will have no one desecrating classical pieces of music in my classroom, is that understood Kiminoto?!"

"Yes Professor Adalwolf." Replied Sakura with a smile and bow to her teacher as she took her seat, and the teacher grabbed a piece of chalk with more ferocity then necessary and began to write an assignment on the board. As the teacher began to drone on about their assignment in the background, a composition piece where one partner will sing, and the other will play a piece (similar to opera), Sakura looked around at the person next to her, only to come face to face with Tomoyo Diadouji.

"Hey my names Sakura, your Tomoyo right?" asked Sakura in a quiet voice.

"Yes how did you know?" asked Tomoyo in a shy voice, and wide violet eyes.

"When you ran into me this morning, you dropped this," said Sakura as she reached into her pocket and pulled out the bracelet and handed it to Tomoyo.

"Ohh," she gasped, "Oh thank-you, thank-you so much, I hadn't even realized I dropped it, thank-you for giving it back, its from my father its really important to me."

"Calm down, it's ok"

"Wait you're the one I ran into this morning?! I'm so sorry, I really didn't mean to. I honestly thought you were a guy, and I'm a little shy. Sorry about that," apologized Tomoyo, blushing slightly.

"Hey do you have a partner for this project we have to do?"

"No, not yet."

"Would you like to be my partner? I think we'd work well together," grinned Sakura.

"Umm sure, that sounds like fun," Tomoyo replied shyly.

"Would you like to sing?"

"No, please."

"Ok, what instrument do you want to play?"

"I play the violin."

"That's great you can play a variety of music on a violin," grinned Sakura, "Hey do you want to a popular classic like the Phantom of the Opera, or something, and maybe add a twist to make it more original?" she asked.

"Um ok," Tomoyo replies nervously.

"It wouldn't be a big twist, we could just add an amp or something, which would make it sound more like a guitar, you know give it a more hallow feel," stated Sakura, "Hey!" shouted Sakura spinning around in what was now an empty classroom. "Where did everyone go?"

"Ha Ha, they must already be in studio rooms practicing for their assignments," laughed Tomoyo with a small smile, "Come on I'll show you where they are," and she rose from her chair and lead Sakura to a side door down another hall.

_'I'm glad I could make her laugh, it looks like she isn't having an all that easy time at this school so far, she's probably being bullied if I had to guess.'_ thought Sakura as they walked down the hall together. "Hey Tomoyo, how did you get all wet this morning?"

Tomoyo looked away, and wouldn't meet her eyes, "I tripped and fell in the main fountain this morning." she replied quietly. _'No you didn't,'_ thought Sakura sadly, _'you won't meet my eyes, your lying, and I've seen that look before on so many other faces, including Megumi‑chan's face, your being bullied and you try to hide it.'_ They finish their walk the hall in silence.

They finally find an empty studio room at the end of the hall; Tomoyo opens the door to reveal a room with padded sound proof walls, chalk-boards, and a set of slide out shelves for music sheets off the right side of the room. In the middle of the room is a piano, though not as grand a one as the one in the classroom. Walking in Sakura notices a little embarrassed that the whole room is probably the same size as her apartment if not just a little bigger.

Sakura looks for their music piece in the slide out shelves, while Tomoyo takes out her violin and puts it in tune. She finds the sheet music for Tomoyo, and hands it to her. '_You'd think a music school would organize their sheet music better, sheesh,' _Sakura thought when she finally found the sheet with the lyrics. On cue they both begin to play, until Sakura stops Tomoyo less then thirty seconds into the piece.

"Hey Tomoyo you're a good violinist, but do you think you could play more boldly, it would really come alive if you put your heart into it a bit more."

"I can't, I'm sorry."

"Come on give it a try, I know you can do it," says Sakura.

After several attempts they come to the conclusion that Tomoyo just can't play more boldly. "Hey it's alright, you just play the way you want to, let's keep playing." _'Its not that you can't play boldly Tomoyo, it's the fact that you don't have the confidence to do so, and I promise you that I will help you gain your confidence back,' _thought Sakura.

They begin to play again, only for Sakura do discover she can't sing the piece quite right. She can't hit the high notes, her voice is to low, but they keep trying anyway because Sakura refuses to quite.

The bell rings bringing their inharmonious practice to an abrupt end. "Well that was a good start," says Tomoyo as she loosens her bow to put away her violin.

"Yeah a good start, but we're a long way from the end, do you want to meet up again tomorrow and practice again?"

"Yes I think we need it."

"Ok, don't worry about it, I'll bring an amp tomorrow. We'll get it, they don't call me Chi-chan for nothing."

"Chi-chan? What's that mean?"

"Err sorry nothing, an old nickname," she said as she puts the sheets back, "Oh hey I just remembered that I'm supposed to meet with the principal today, after this class, could you direct me there?"

"Sure it's just off to the right once you come in the main entrance, second door. Umm I'll see you tomorrow ok. Thank-you it was nice to meet you, and I had a lot of fun," said Tomoyo as she hurried from the room, a slight blush staining her cheeks.

_'Yeah I'll definitely see you tomorrow Tomoyo-chan, I promise,'_ thought Sakura as she smiled and left the studio.

News and rumours had already began to spread about her she realized as she walked down the hall towards the principals office. People openly gawked and stared at her, some even had the nerve to point. Hurried whispers broke out all around her, "Seriously its actually a girl," "No way dude, girls don't walk like that," "Yeah really in old Adalwolf's class, seriously," "What the hell, who let a street rat into the school, I thought they had better security." Were a few of the statements she heard before finally reaching the door to the office, and closing it behind her. '_They haven't seen anything yet_,' she thought with a grin, '_though a few of them are just asking for me to box their ears._'

If the secretary was surprised by Sakura's entrance or appearance they chose not to give any indication of it. "Are you Kiminoto-san?"

"Hai"

"The Principal will see you now, please go on in."

Sakura walks into the Principals office only to be greeted by the sight of a rather large man wearing a suit, and horribly ugly pinstriped tie that would probably cause some fashion divas to roll around in agony at the sight of it. What was left of his receding hair line was dark salt and pepper brown hair. Above his double, or maybe triple chin, it was hard to tell, was a pudgy mouth, and rather large nose, and squinted little green eyes that narrowed at the sight of her. '_Oh this ought to be good,_' she thought with a mental sigh as she prepared for a verbal war.

"Ah Kiminoto-san our new scholarship student, welcome to King Edward's Secondary School for Academia and Music"

"Thank-you sir." '_Why did I come to this school again?_'

"While you are here you will be expected to obey all school rules, and orders from instructors, you are now a representative of what our academy has to offer, and therefore you should behave with the upmost dignity and respect. Your behavior will affect this school image, and could very well…benefit your own social standing if you learn proper protocol." Stated the Principal, as reached behind him for a packaged uniform. "Here is your uniform you required to wear it on school grounds, and on school trips, any alterations to the uniform are strictly prohibited."

'_So in other words, you say jump, and I'm supposed to say how high. Like that's going to happen,_' thought Sakura, while accepting the uniform."

"If you do not conform to proper school and social protocol, and in turn your behaviour disrupts that of the academic body here, or changes the schools pretence in anyway, disciplinary action may be taken, to the extent of expulsion. We don't wish for our students to become contaminated with less then constructive or controversial practices or ideas. I'm sure you understand what I'm saying Kiminoto-san."

'_Yeah,_' thought Sakura, who was getting angrier with every word, '_don't you dare open their prissy little minds to fact that there is a real world out their beyond their bowls of caviar, and that to make their own decisions and leave the path already laid out for them could actually be a life altering experience they would enjoy. Maybe one they wouldn't come back into your gruby little hands from. Yeah I understand, doesn't mean I'll listen.'_

"The director seems to have taken quite a liking to you already, though I'm not sure why or what the circumstances are. She paid more interest to your application then any thing I've ever presented to her in all my years of working here," he said with some distain. "Though I'm sure you will not be standing out to much, and distracting the director from their important work, that would be against protocol. Isn't that right Kiminoto-san?"

"Oh I understand perfectly sir," Sakura bit out as she rose to leave.

"Excellent, we are finished here for today," said the Principal with a superior smirk. "That will be all," as he made a shooing motion with his hand without even looking up. Had he, he may have feared for his life as the look of anger on Sakura's face transformed into one of predatory amusement.

"Ohh by the way," Sakura called over her shoulder, causing the Principal to glance up, "If your lap-dogs, oh sorry students, ever choose to rebel it wouldn't be due to a bad influence, but your oppressive rules, and lack of creative encouragement. Some outside forces may influence them, but they would be the ones to take the final step, and throw you off your throne, metaphorically speaking of course." With that Sakura slammed the door and stormed out from the office.

* * *

**ArtgirlChan's Authors Note**: I am so sorry, to anyone who was actually still waiting to read this chapter, thank-you for your patients, and please put down the flaming spears, they're kinda dangerous to my health. This late chapter is entirely my fault. Me and Diamond-Lies started this at the end of high school, and then she moved, and we both started different universities. The only reason this is done is thanks to Diamond-Lies, without her constant death threats I could never have finished this chapter. Thanks-hun. I promise, now that I'm more organized, the next chapter that I write will be updated quicker. Thank-you to anyone who has been waiting patiently, and/or anyone who reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

-----------------------------------------------------------

**Warning: There will be coarse language in this Chapter. If you are sensitive to that, please skip the very end of the Chapter. **

**Chapter 3**

_There's always gonna be another mountain._

_I'm always gonna wanna make it move._

_Always gonna be an uphill battle_

_But Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose._

_Ain't about how fast I get there._

_Ain't about what's waitin' on the other side._

_It's the climb_

_.: Miley Cyrus, The Climb :._

_God, why was the world out to get me?_ Sakura thought exasperatedly as she walked out of the main lobby.

"It's too bad she's a girl, 'cause Saira, she looks man-hot!" That one caused Sakura to trip slightly, and earned her even more attention from her peers. She had to force myself to not look back and smirk at the girl. _Damn, the girls are dangerous here, _she thought. She was right to have thought that back at the Club last night.

She had thought that maybe her first appearance would have caused people to stay away from her. Her reputation was already bad enough. She knew it. She didn't care though. However, she could not afford to have anyone digging up her past. It was hard enough to leave it there; she didn't need to be reminded.

She sighed, she had to get back to her music to keep her from her melodramatic thoughts. She began to trudge around the vast school, ignoring the whispers and the odd not-so subtle points. Her mind began to wander again, thinking about the impressions she had already made on the first half of the day.

She had more that half the school disgusted with her.

A quarter of the students' population probably found her the most exotic being in the school.

She had angered her music Professor.

And had managed to anger her Principal.

Honestly, this was pretty good. She was actually slightly impressed with herself. Yup, this was her. She was a power icon. That thought caused her to snort out loud in amusement.

Sakura walked out of the school into a large garden. It was a short labyrinth, reaching her shoulders. She decided to go into it. Curious, as to what lay in the center. She looked around to see which way best would take her to the heart. She smirked. A challenge? _Finally_.

Sakura decided to take the left path, for an odd reason she couldn't really describe, it felt right. She walked slowly feeling the call of nature all around her. It was antagonizing. There were the rhythms of the breeze against the leaves, with the chirping of birds and insects. It was a symphony waiting to be conducted.

She turned a few times, her left hand's fingers playing along with the symphony on the strap of her guitar case. She hummed along with it a nonsensical tune.

She finally reached the heart of the maze, and smiled softly at the complete tranquility of the scene. A beautiful fountain lay in the middle, with life-size statues of sirens playing some sort of mythical musical instrument, while jets of water surrounded them. Around the fountain were marble benches.

She walked over to the bench, took out her guitar and began to add to the music around her. She closed her eyes feeling her senses leave her. Her fingers played so softly along the strings, and she began to hum an old song she remembered as a child. _The closest thing to a nursery rhyme_, she thought almost sadly.

That's when she felt someone creep up to her. Sakura decided to keep her eyes closed, hoping the intruder would just leave. That's when a flash went off, pulling her back into reality. _So much for that thought._

Sakura opened her eyes lazily. The first thing she noticed were a pair of bright amber eyes, they had a cunning glint to them. Sakura straightened up slight, and gave a once over of her destroyer of peace.

She noted that it was a girl. She had long straight ebony hair that fell far below her waist. She had light skin, a soft face. All in all, the teenager in front of her was a beauty. _Wonderful,_ Sakura thought in sarcasm, _only the gorgeous babes want to talk to me, and ironically enough they are the ones to watch out from._

Sakura could already tell that she was going to become a good friend of the girl. Her eyes told her that this girl was loyal, proud, intelligent, cunning, confident, and a survivor. And that in Sakura's mind were the characteristics of a lifelong friend.

"You must be our extraordinary scholarship student. Sakura Kinomoto, am I correct?" asked the voice of the amber eyes. Her eyes trailed around Sakura, hoping to catch a glimpse of the reality of the strange person.

Sakura noticed this, and decided to play her game. Sakura smirked lazily and shifted herself to seem more comfortable and not at all bothered by the intrusion. "To answer your question, I am just a random passer-by in this stunning garden. I have no idea of whom you speak off, however if I do, I'll kindly direct them to you."

This only caused the other girl to grin widely, "That would be great, Thanks! But, random passer-by can you tell me who you are, and what you're doing trespassing private property?"

At this Sakura also grinned, "Touché."

The other girl chuckled softly, and held her right hand out, "Meiling Li, an average teenage girl with too much curiosity."

"Sakura Kinimoto, a lone and boring musician." Replied Sakura as she shook hands with Meiling. "So, tell me, is this school always so… snobby?"

Meiling laughed lightly, "You've seen nothing yet, wait until concert or exam season, that's when you see horned beast everywhere." She gracefully sat down opposite of Sakura. "Anyways, you have to tell me, what made you come to such a narrow-minded school?"

"What made you?" countered Sakura lightly.

"You know all the garbage about it being a prestigious school for the most prestigious families in Japan. All that stuff."

"I just realized you must be the daughter of Samantha Li and Xie Hung Li?" Sakura asked as she remembered that being the only prestigious family with the surname of Li in Japan. Obviously, another thanks was in order for the street life.

"Yes, the unfortunate burden of my birth."

"Not too keen on the parents?"

"I love them to death, but they are… you know parents." Her eyes twinkled, "I know what you're doing, you are avoiding the question, Musician." She accused pointing her finger at Sakura.

Sakura grinned and raised one hand as a sign of surrender. "Guilty as charged. To get back to your question, I blame temporary insanity. One day I pass by the school, and the next thing I know I'm filling out an application form and writing the pre-requisite test."

Meiling raised a perfectly groomed eyebrow, "Temporary insanity?"

Sakura mused at the thought, "Yes, temporary insanity. But then again, maybe it was the little Nymph fault."

"Okay now I know you are insane, I had my doubts at first but now…"

Sakura chuckled, "Well, I suppose she wasn't a Nymph. But it's all the same. I was actually going to keep walking away, but that woman just saw me and began to tell me everything about the school. She asked me to play my guitar, as you can see, I do take it everywhere with me. So, I played a piece for her, and just as I was finishing, she practically pushed me right into the office to grab the application form."

Meiling's eyes lit up at the girl's story. "If you don't mind, can you play that piece for me? The one you played for your Lady Nymph?"

Sakura nodded _what could it hurt?_ She began slowly; this was a far away memory, a time when she could barely stand. In her mind she could see a large meadow, as a woman with delicate feature sung an old song.

_It seems like a never ending battle,  
Why did I want to fly, why did I want to reach?  
Maybe I wanted to become more than I could be,  
Maybe I just wanted to dream_.  
_One last dream._  
_  
It feels like I'm standing still, like I'm frozen in space_  
_Is this what defeat is, the slipping away into the abyss?_  
_I wanted to fly higher,  
To the place I couldn't reach.  
I just wanted a glimpse of what I couldn't be._

Sakura smiled as she remembered the verse. How long had it been since she'd heard it. Years, but she couldn't forget them. Sakura decided to end it there. Her fingers came into long movements, and started to slow, and become quiet.

She looked up to meet Meiling's eyes and was surprised to see tears in the girl's eyes. Awkwardly, Sakura rubbed the back of her neck, "Uh… I'm done…"

Meiling gasped, "That was beautiful." She said slowly. She took hold of one of Sakura's hands and looked right into her eyes, "I think I'm in love with you, will you marry me? Please get a sex change too."

Sakura threw her head back in a hearty laugh. "You are some character Meiling Li."

She blushed a little and grinned at her own idiocy. "Well I can't help it. I've done that to my cousin before."

This caused Sakura to laugh louder, "You're cousin?"

"Yes." She replied sheepishly, "I have a thing for talented musicians. He goes here, but he gave up music to pursue business. Honestly, the guy can play. I always have him play this one song… in fact it sounds a lot like the one you were playing." She said, her eyes flew up in recognition and she snapped her fingers happily, "That was _'One Last Dream' _wasn't it?"

Sakura nodded apprehensively, "I'm surprised you know the song, I've never heard it being played, just someone singing it. I play it the way I think it should be played."

"Syaoran, that's my cousin, he said the same thing, that he remembered hearing it somewhere a long time ago." She smiled softly, "That must have been when he was still living in Hong Kong."

"Is you cousin here?" She wanted to hear this strangers perspective on the song.

Meiling nodded, "No, not right now, he's gone to visit my Aunt—his mother. But he'll be back in a few days."

Sakura looked down at her guitar, when she remembered about Tomoyo. "Hey Li, did—do you know Tomoyo by any chance?" She was going on a whim here, but who hadn't heard of the multi-millionaire heiress.

"Tomoyo Daidouji? We've met a few times at social gatherings, but other than that…" Meiling said hanging the sentence, wondering what the musician was curious about.

"She's quiet, isn't she?"

"She is, but I think that it just a face she puts on for everyone else. It's funny but there are some awful rumors about her, saying she's a… well I don't want to say them. I don't think she's anything like what those rumors say. Listen, Kinomoto the little time I have spent with the girl, I know that she's an amazing girl if only people gave her chance, and if she allowed someone in."

Sakura took off her aviator sunglasses and smiled, almost sadly, "She needs someone. I can't be the one to open her up, but I'll be damned if I can't get her to start." Sakura said remembering her vow.

Meiling was surprised, this complete stranger wanted to help a girl that no one cared about. But the most surprising part was that she didn't believe she would be able to pull the girl out completely. She was just throwing the rope in for the girl to pull on, after all it would be the girl's decision.

Meiling looked over at the girl, her outfit was fairly masculine. But did that matter? Meiling noticed for the first time the girl across from her had the most exquisite eyes, an emerald color that shimmered with so much history that Meiling could not decipher, but what she could tell was that they were the eyes of a warrior.

Meiling than smiled widely, she now really wanted to become friends with this odd girl.

.-:-:-._Saturn's Notes_.-:-:-.

Sakura briefly closed her eyes as the last bell for the day rang. She got up almost slowly, picking up her books she realised that she was working today, which reminded her that she would have to do something about the uniform. She couldn't possibly wear it from her apartment all the way here, it would cause quiet a bit of fuss.

She cringed at the possibilities and problems the uniform would bring for her if she wore it around her neighborhood. No, that would be almost chaotic, for many different reason not just her own self-being.

She headed to her locker throwing everything in there, grabbing her uniform and stuffing it into her guitar case. She checked her watch. _Three-thirty. I have to be at work for five to one shift._ She decided to catch the bus after half an hour otherwise she was going to be late and also that she'll get something to eat once she got to the club.

She walked out slowly, taking her time-- trying to take in the over zealous school. Honestly, the school had gold faucets in the bathroom, and actual hand towels. Sakura herself, with embarrassment noted that it single shower stall was bigger than her bathroom. Really did they need things so extravagant?

Sakura came out of the entrance and was accosted by several large, but gorgeous gardens. That's where Sakura noticed a woman working on some potted flowers. Sakura gave a low whistle. She jogged up to the woman. "Hey there Lady Nymph!"

The woman turned around, her hair was braided loosely behind her, a sun hat kept her rich gray eyes from the glint of the sun. The woman didn't look a day over twenty-eight, but Sakura remembered from the last time they had met, that the woman was in reality in her early forties. She took in Sakura's appearance and squealed, and ran up to her and gave her a tight hug. A hug that had Sakura trouble breathing. "Whoa, I unfortunately do require air." Sakura got out.

The woman laughed and released Sakura, "I knew that you would be able to get into this school!"

"Of course you would, after all it was you who pushed me into the office." Sakura replied, but under her breathe she said "Crazy Nymph Lady."

The woman eyes twinkled merrily, "Lady Nymph. I do like the sound of that, but I suppose I should give you my name, it's Nade-- short for Nadeshiko."

Sakura gave her an over-dramatized bow, "It's a pleasure to have a name for such a beautiful face."

Nade smiled, "So tell me O' great wanderer, how do you like the school."

Sakura made a face, "Honestly its okay... just a little... you know"

Nade shook her head, "Yes, I know it's a little stuffy, but I have a feeling that this year is going to be a bit of turning point for it."

"I admit, that I was worried about starting here, after all I'm the type of person that makes enemies at every turn. Anyways, its been a fairly okay day to begin with. I had English in the first class, Sensei or Professor as you guys like to call the teachers here. I had Professor Avalon, and I have to say that was probably the only teacher that didn't sneer, pale or faint. I was greatly impressed."

"You made a teacher faint?" asked Nade as she giggled.

"No, not purposely, I kind of walked into the math class, and Professor Zariah thought I was some odd gangster-- at least from what I gathered from her words." Sakura replied almost sheepishly. What could she say that the Prof. thought that she was being mugged by when she had gotten over her intial shock of Sakura's appearance, tripped and ended up blacking out. Sakura had a hard time deciding whether to laugh, or find the whole episode insulting. No, that wasn't exactly a story for right now.

"Oh that old bat is always like that. I used to go to this school, before I was employed here, and she thought the same thing one time when a few students from the drama club came in full costume."

Sakura smirked as the image came into her mind. "Now that maybe have been something to laugh about." Then Sakura looked down at her watch and sighed, "Looks like I'm going to have to cut this short. I have to get to work soon."

"That's all right." Nade said with a smile, then she tipped onto her toes and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek, "and hopefully I'll see you again soon."

Sakura grinned and gave her a two finger mock salute and jogged to the bus stop. Catching the bus just in time she stood in the middle, holding onto a bar.

Her first day, hadn't been completely horrendous. Meiling and Tomoyo were both cool people, even if one was lacking in confidence at the moment. But she had a feeling, a gut instinct or whatever you called it, that Tomoyo would be great. And that maybe this school was exactly what she needed.

How long had she been living like it didn't matter. How many times had she contemplated how miserable her life was. Why couldn't she live without worries. _If the world didn't suck, dear, we'd fall right off it._ She snorted in amusement as she remembered Megumi-chan say that one day after Sakura had confined her about the general worry of rent, and sadly she hadn't had a job then.

Sakura took off her hat and swept a hand through it. She adjusted the hat back into place. She gave a hallow smile. _three years have passed, since that night. Seven years have passed since--_ She was cut off from her thought as she arrived at her stop. Re-adjusting her guitar case, she briskly walked out, and hummed softly as she began to make her way to the Club.

When she reached there she noticed that it was karaoke night, which meant a very long shift. She strode into the club, and was greeted by almost everyone there. The Black Cat was quiet popular and had many loyal and daily customers. The unique thing about the place was that during the day it was a pretty chic cafe, but at night, when you walked through certain doors, it was a sweet dance club with a bar, two stories dance floor, an amazing stage with instrument, and generous space for lounging as well. Sakura had fallen in love with it on her first day here.

So it was only natural she work here.

"Chidori." said her boss, she glanced up to his direction and give him a smirk.

"What's up, B-man." Yes she knew it was unoriginal, but hey, it did get on her boss's nerves. She grinned in satisfaction as she noticed her boss's eyebrow twitch. See the thing was that her boss was rather... serious. Or a better term, rather expressionless unless you counted his sarcasm and his cool headed-ness with just about everything.

"Good to see your giddiness in full swing, Chi-_bi_." Said her boss, causing Sakura to wince. Yes, she hated that nickname. "It's just too bad you're not that tiny runt that came in here begging to be hired."

Sakura's eye's twinkled, "And if I remember correctly, it was you who pushed me inside the staff room, gave me the uniform and practically threw me into work."

An elder gentleman smiled, "He's right, Souske. I remember I was there." That's right, she was a boy here, in order for a little protection.

Sakura could hear a growl emit from her boss, this however cause her to grin widely. "Ah. looks like B-man is going to blow a fuse."

"Looks about right, and if you know what's good for you..."

Sakura laughed, "Yes, I know what's good for me, but do I always do it, now that's another story. Caio, B-man." giving them a mock salute and heading off into the 'Staff Only' room. She opened her locker slowly, taking in the contrast of the new paint job Souske's wife Chihiro probably did. The woman had a very enthusiastic approach to interior design and liked to change things around a bit too much. Not to mention, she was absolutely gorgeous and knew it. She practically oozed confidence.

It had taken every cell in Sakura's body to convince the woman that she didn't need her apartment decorated, for one thing she couldn't afford too, she liked to keep it simple and not to mention that she wasn't exactly about to call her apartment her home anytime soon, rather never. God, only knew how bad her apartment complex was. She could not endanger Chihiro like that.

Sakura quickly changed into a pair of black slacks and a black dress-collar shirt, leaving the first two buttons on her shirt open. She tied on a short apron, and took off her hat placing it into her locker, she loosely tied up her hair in a short ponytail and brought out her clear sepia tinted glasses. Her eyes were the most distinguishable part of her, and she could not have people recognizing her from school. She slowly pulled her glasses on. She smirked at her appearance in the mirror.

_An average looking male, working in a club.  
_  
"No that's not quiet right"

_A wildebeest looking female disguising as a male while working as an underage bartender, sometimes waiter, and sometimes musician in one of the most popular clubs in Japan. Yes, tis I Sakura Kinimoto._

She mentally sighed, heavily, _Liar extraordinaire._

Putting on a smile she walked out and head to the back door, the entrance for the Staff for the club portion of the place. She nodded towards the people she that acknowledged her presence. She looked at the tables, they seemed pretty clean, and surprisingly there were quiet a few people there already. She made her way to the bar and looked over at a clipboard under the counter.

So, she was a waitress-- waiter... whatever, she was serving people tonight. She closed her eyes when she heard someone come up behind her.

"How was school Chidori?" grunted Souske.

Sakura turned slowly, opening her eyes and smirking at her boss, "Well let's see, getting off on the wrong foot with the principal, angering my advanced classical teacher, causing a teacher to faint, and you know scaring half the population of the school, the usual stuff."

Her boss gave her a low chuckle, "I warned you not to scare the pretty ladies."

"Hey, I wasn't that bad. This one girl actually said that she'd date me if i was a boy, and another proposed to me! They are obviously the scary ones."

"Did you do anything right today?"

"If you consider adding a jazz number at the end of a Chopin's piece, and more or less threatening a principal accomplishment. Yes, I did accomplish something."

"Did you make any friends?"

"Sure..." Sakura lowered her voice to a whisper, "I met _the_ Tomoyo Diadouji and Meiling Li. Pretty good girls if you ask me."

Souske rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "I'm assuming you probably don't want them to know anything about all this... do you?"

She sighed, "No, I don't. So, if by some odd reason they come by here. You know what to do."

"Right, so... are you going to have to wear a skirt for the uniform?"

"Why I didn't know you would be interested." Sakura said, batting her eyelashes in a flirtatious manner and then her eyes widened innocently, "That's sexual harassment." she said scandalously.

"One of these days you're going to get sacked by me because of that damn mouth of yours."

"Oh, be still my heart, my superior is paying me a compliment."

"As much as I love to see the two of you bicker for a countless number of hours, I would like to remind you that the club has been opened for the night, and it's already filling up quiet nicely. So, Souske get back into the cafe, we agreed that I would take care of the club tonight until the cafe closes. And you, mister get to taking orders, and asking the band to get ready. Do I make me self clear, gentlemen?" scolded a woman with silky straight brown hair that fell loosely on her shoulders. Her gray eyes were betraying her true emotions of amusement.

Sakura gave her a dramatic bow, "Forgive me, fair lady for the idiocy of my companion and I. I shall go tend to the customers."

"Oi, don't you dare pull that stuff on my wife!" growled out Souske.

"Afraid that she likes me more?" countered Sakura with a smirk on her face as she turned to look at her boss.

"Ha, since when are you interested in girls?"

"Since when do you smile?"

"You little brat."

"Thank you, you're not too un-bratty yourself."

"BOYS!" Chihiro called again. "Honestly, it's like you two are siblings or something."

"Yes dear." muttered Souske as her strutted away, affectionately ruffling up Sakura's way on his way out and causing Sakura to scoff as she attempted to fix her hair. This left Sakura alone with Chihiro.

Chihiro smiled at Sakura, "You can't leave him alone can you?"

"Not much, it's just that he knows the right buttons to push."

"Oh, you're such a kid. Now, tell me. How was school?"

Sakura groaned dramatically. "It was okay. I suppose, just you know school-_ish_."

"Letting the big bad teacher to get you?" Chihiro shook her head, "Not like you Chi, not like you."

Sakura grinned, and gave Chihiro a mock salute and headed off to see how the band was doing as well as the customers. She nodded her head as she recognized the regular customers. Even though it was a Monday night, quiet a few people had a tendency to come and drink their bad days away. Personally, Sakura didn't like alcohol. After all, she liked to be able to think and stand straight after it's consumption, but unfortunately she had discovered at an early stage she had a very low tolerance of the substance.

She lightly jumped onto the stage, as she quickly greeted the regular band.

"Chi!" greeted a twenty year old woman as she hurled herself into Sakura's unexpected arms. "I've missed you soo much! I can't believe that you played in another group! You promised you'd play for me the next time!" said the girl as she pouted.

Sakura winced inwardly, as she brought her hands up to disentangle herself from the woman, "Sorry about that Youko, they needed a sub. Besides, I can`t very well promise you something like that."

A man with a rugged beard came over to Sakura,"Heard rumors that the blazing Chidori is back in school, any of it true?"

_Shit._ "Rumors are rumors. You know how more than half of them are just made up crap. Besides, do you honestly think I could stick it out in school, where I would probably be ridiculed. Besides, I never finished high school, so how am I supposed to get into university?" She lied about her age with practiced ease. When she had applied to the school, or Academy-- whatever it was. She had decided that she could not have anyone know. Her school life would be completely separate from her work life. Only a select few knew, and those included Souske, Chihiro-- though she did not know that Sakura was a girl and Megumi.

The man grinned and rubbed the back of his neck, "Thought so. See, I told that to Jose, but she wouldn't believe it. Said something like seeing you going early somewhere."

Sakura frowned, the slut was watching her? _Why?_ "Why the hell is she watching me?"

The man sobered slightly, remembering now that Jose was in fact the wife of Taru, whom happened to be the one person Chidori greatly disliked. "Not quiet sure, she... said she saw you..." He trailed off as he noticed Chidori's eyes darken through the light sepia glasses into a dark brown.

The woman in Chidori arms looked up and met eyes with the man. Everyone knew that Chidori was great friend's with Jose mother-in-law. She had witnessed a few times when Jose and Taru had come to the club, or in Chidori's way. She knew that Chidori was not going to take this well. The man across from her was her long time boyfriend, Sabura, shared a look that only told her that it obviously hadn't been the right thing to say.

"Look, man, I know better than to listen to her--"

"It's alright Sab. It's not like I'm pissed off or anything. I just wish that the bitch would keep her pissing large nose out of my business." Sakura said calmly, but Sabura could hear the slight underlying anger. For one thing, he knew that Chidori didn't swear, so to swear. Chidori was pissed.

"Chi! Tell me, what do you think of my hair today, I tried a different style, with some new make up!" said the woman as she tugged on Chidori's arm to grab his attention.

Sakura looked down at her and smirked then began to tease, "What? A new hairstyle? I thought you were trying out the sexy bird nest look?" Sakura knew that Youko was trying to get the tension out, and so she went along with it.

Youko looked affronted, and gaped like a goldfish. "H-how c-c-can y-you say that!" Youko had spent almost an hour on her hair, getting it perfectly and meticulously with the thousand bobby pins her hair now wore, so that it came in a classy, yet very sexy look.

Sakura chuckled, "Just teasing, it's looks great. You know Sabura, one day you _are_ going to have to pull crazed men apart from this girl. She's too attractive for her own good." Sakura commented in mock seriousness.

Sabura only threw his head back and laughed while bringing an arm over Youko's shoulder, and Youko reflexively leaned her head on his shoulder. "Don't I know it." His eyes shone affectionately at the woman in his arms. Sakura watched as they came together for a light kiss. Taking that as her cue, she gave them a grin and walked away going to the some of the tables and greeting customers. She started to take orders, thus beginning her shift for the night.

It had been almost two hours into her shift, when Sakura noticed two people starting to act up in the crowd of the people dancing. She mentally sighed. _This couldn't be too good._ She thought, as she smiled serving drinks to a group of women. "Here you are ladies, if you need anything let me know." She said as she winked at the causing them to go into giggles.

She walked back to the bar to grab another set of drinks, nodding at Chihiro whom was also watching the two men. Sakura with practiced ease picked up the drinks and placed them quickly onto her serving tray.

"You worried?"

"Yeah, but I think-- I hope it'll end before it gets worse." Chihiro said.

"I'll make sure it doesn't, and I'll warn the Kagure and Ayame about it too," Sakura said as she thought about the two bouncers for tonight.

"Thanks, Chi."

"No problem Madam B-man." replied Sakura cheekily and avoiding a smack from Chihiro easily. She went over to serve the drinks to three customers, two women and one man.

"What the hell are you doing to my girlfriend?!"

Sakura immediately looked up to see the two men from before starting to push one another, she could see Ayame making his way towards them. Shaking her head, Sakura jumped over the railing onto to the dance floor gracefully. She made way through the crowds of people.

She came onto the scene with a two men hurling curses at one another and their stances were ready for a fight, but what angered her the most was that the girlfriend was trying to get her so-called boyfriend to stop. And of course the boyfriend just wanted to fight. For Sakura's meter distance away she could smell the liquor on the man's breath.

"Guys, guys, wanna ease it down a bit?" suggested Sakura as she came in between them. The girlfriend gave her a thankful smile, which Sakura returned with a nod.

"Who the hell are you?!"

"Just a regular guy who's working. Now, come on man, you don't want to cause a scene here. It's so... cliche." Sakura said lazily, as she discreetly signalled the boyfriend's 'enemy' to leave.

"Keep the fuck out of my business, punk!" The boyfriend was now only focused on her, she would have barfed at the smell of alcohol coming from the man's mouth, and she was very tempted to wipe the spray of spit from her face.

"Come on, why don't we take this outside, hmm?" Sakura said placidly, "We can finish it there. A one on one of sorts."

She could tell the man would have none of it. She glance up slightly and noticed that Ayame was almost here. She let a smirk play it's way on her lips, she cocked her head up slightly, she just had to distract him, so that Ayame could grab him from the back.

"How's this... mister, what--" she took in his over all flashy clothes and chains of necklaces around his neck. "--whatever you may want to be. Get this straight, this is a club, not a fighting rink. Also don't treat you girlfriend like shit. No wonder she wants to go with someone else." She then shifted her body, getting ready for a blow. "Someone with more class..." And then she winked flirtatiously at the girlfriend that automatically coloured pink.

This seemed to push the man, and she threw a large punch at her, Sakura followed it back so it only ended my getting a scratch from a ring her had been wearing. She pulled back quickly bringing her elbow swiftly into the man abdomen, causing him to buckle and hold his stomach.

Ayame grabbed him and hauled him away, "Chidori, you all right?"

This only caused Sakura to grin, "Haven't felt better in days! It's nice to take it out once in a while." She smiled reassuringly at the regular customers that were looking at her with concern. She let her voice grow louder, "It's alright guys! I needed to stretch my arms, besides what's a club without its daily drama?"

Everyone turned away with a tiny laugh, knowing now that she was okay. She turned around to see that both Souske and Chidori were making their way to her. She groaned theatrically as they approached. "Nothing happened guys."

Chihiro fingered the cut that was now openly bleeding on Chidori's cheek, thinking that he really was an idiot. "Just a scratch!? Just a scratch! You're bleeding!"

Souske looked at Sakura and tsked, "You really have a hero-complex don't you?"

In return Sakura gave him a cheeky grin, and winced slightly as it caused her 'scratch' to hurt. She hoped that Chihiro would miss it, however was luck ever on her side.

"That's it Chidori you are heading home, right this instant! I don't care if we'll be underhanded, you're going home! But before that I'm going to patch you up. Because god forbid, you ever are doing anything to remotely benefit yourself!" Chihiro grabbed Chidori's arm and began to drag him into the back room.

Sakura could do nothing, knowing full well that she wouldn't have any say in it. "B-man! Tell your B-woman to stop!" complained Sakura.

"Looks like you're heading home, kiddo."

"I hate you." Sakura replied as she narrowed her eyes playfully at her boss.

"Hey, don't hate the player, hate the game."

"And what game would that be, mister oh-so-superior?"

"The game of life, Chibi."

Before Sakura could response, Chihiro looked at the two of them very sternly and opened the office door, "If the two of you don't shut it, this instant I am going to personally inflict pain on the both of you."

"Yes Ma'am!" replied Sakura with a mock seriousness

"Yes dear." Replied Souske as he rolled his eyes at Chidori.

Chihiro sighed as she sat Sakura down and began to work on her bruise. "Well, at least it won't leave a scar."

"Oh how wonderful! My perfect porcelain skin will not be marred."

"You are one sarcastic kid." She said as she delicately placed a bandage on it.

"Helps me to live."

"You're done for the night. Go on home you waste of space." Said Chihiro with a shooing action with her hands.

Sakura laughed heartedly. "Ah, my sweet, it is my place to occupy this so called place, known as your heart."

"Chidori" growled Souske from behind, though Sakura could tell he was acting playfully.

"You know Chihiro-chan, you're husband there is far to insecure for his own good." Sakura said as she leaned towards Chihiro. Then her eyes suddenly twinkled with delight, "I bet that's why you haven't told him about… the person."

Chihiro's eyes widened, _how had Chi-chan figured that one out?_ She herself, had only found out two days ago.

Souske noticed the change, "What other person?"

"You know the person she sleeps with every single day."

"Chi! Stop this nonsense!" Chihiro cried as she felt herself go red. Souske watched in shock, his wife rarely blushed. What in the world was going on?

"Oh, come on, I'm sure B-man here will love the news." Said Sakura as she tried to edge Chihiro tell the news. After all, she wasn't the type to leave things so… neatly. She enjoyed and thrived on the confusion of her employers. It just made her day more complete.

"What's the idiot talking about Chihiro?"

"Uh… well… you… see. This thing is that I'm… I'm… uh… the word… you know… e-expecting." She ended quietly, looking down.

Sakura almost laughed at her and Souske who seemed to have frozen in place. His mouth was hanging open, his eyes wide as he was trying to understand what she had said. She moved slowly, and out of the way. She had made her way out the door when she heard a great whoop of joy and a squeal of the woman.

Her work here was done. She made her way quietly to her locker, quickly changed and left through the back door of the club with a great sense of accomplishment.

---

**D.L. Note:**

Hey guys! I finally this chapter and oh my freaking god, it's like 6 492 words long! I was so surprised! Honestly, I did not think I wrote that much, and as you can tell, our chapter alternate between the two of us. So there will be a slight change in style, but not much.

So, anyways I hope you all enjoy it. By the way, I don't think we (Artgirl and I) will have a proper—or rather consistent amount of words in our chapters. Anyways, I think you should be able to ask question about where this story is going. So, you if any of you have question, please don't be hesitant to ask.

Love ya,

DL


	4. Chapter 4

**‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑.:.‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑ Chapter Four ‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑.:.‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑‑**

_Don't quit when the night is darkest, _

_For it's just a while till dawn, _

_Don't quit when you've run the farthest, _

_For the race is almost won._

_.:__ Jill Wolf, __Don't Quit :._

'_Mornings must have been invented by a person of pure evil, even more so then I for they are just cruel. If I ever run into the person who invented them I'm going to strangle them with my fish live guitar strings, though somehow I don't think those thoughts are entirely rational at the moment.' _Thought Sakura, as she trudged through the deserted hallways on her way to the music classroom.

She and Tomoyo had agreed to meet up so they could practise before lunch on their assignment. Their playing had progressed but they still had a bit to go before it was ready.

'_But then again it is questionable if any of these "music" teachers could actually appreciate something good or even take notice of it if it danced naked in front of them.'_ Sakura's thought process on how the words naked and teacher should not be included in the same sentence, ever.

They were cut short at the sudden sound of a beautiful rich melody that caught her attention. A few seconds later registered the fact that words accompanied the melody and that someone was singing.

…_A twinkle in the night sky far, far away.  
A golden star I gaze upon in my dreams.  
On a sleepless_

_Evening I sing alone…_

'_That has to be one of the most beautiful things I've ever heard. Who's singing it?' _Thought Sakura somewhat desperately as reached towards the music room door to open it, only vaguely noting on the outskirts of her mind that it was the room she supposed to be meeting Tomoyo in._ 'This music is just makes me relax, I just feel at peace, I wish I could listen to this forever. I have to know who is singing.'_

_  
…Tomorrow I'll sing with you on the wings of a dream.  
On a sleepless evening I sing alone.  
Tomorrow I'll sing with you on the wings of a dream..._

The door slide fully open just as Tomoyo sang the last word of her song, afterwards she turned and gazed towards the window with an almost peaceful expression if it weren't for the deep hidden shadows in her eyes. Sakura couldn't believe it.

'_I can't believe she can sing like that, she has the most beautiful voice I have ever heard, but why doesn't she sing? How many people know that Tomoyo can sing like this? Is she hiding it? Or is she scared to sing?'_ The swarms of questions in Sakura's mind didn't want to end, but she forced herself to. _ 'I'm not sure why but the reason is hers and not mine to know unless she wishes for me to. I will respect her privacy for now and hope that maybe she will trust me enough to tell me someday.'_

Sakura walked into the room and smiled at Tomoyo in greeting, and said "Shall we begin?"

"Oh hello Sakura-chan, how are yo—" Tomoyo's eyes widened an unbelievable level. "What happened to your cheek?!" exclaimed Tomoyo as she gazed at the lovely dark and purple bruise that covered half of Sakura's cheek. Her hand unconsciously reaching up to graze it.

"Oh this," explained Sakura as she felt the soft skin of Tomoyo touch the day old wound. "I'm a bit of a klutz. I tripped and crashed into the stair rail on the way down yesterday." '_Yes, the trip being fight, and the stair railing being a moronic drunk. But hey it was worth it,'_ thought Sakura doing a mental victory dance as she realised Tomoyo was slowly loosening up around her.

"Does it hurt?" asked Tomoyo as she bit her lip, retracting her hand slowly.

"Nope not in the slightest bit." Sakura answered confidently, "Shall we start our practise or would your rather go protest in front of the school about archaic dress codes causing conformation and a lack of creative insight and personal development?"

"Err…I think we should practise first…" responded Tomoyo with a slight smile.

"Ok, practise now and _then_ fun, loud, crazy protests later," said Sakura with a mischievous grin.

It was returned by Tomoyo with slight hesitancy that any sane person would have seeing that grin.

---

Practice had proved to be an interesting experience since Tomoyo had never seen an amp before, but grasped the concept quickly, and quickly developed a fondness for the new sound.

As the were packing up, and putting things away Sakura asked, "Tomoyo do you want to come have lunch with me? If you don't, I may fall into depression without your company and fall into the depths of despair."

Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, and looking up with a sly grin, "I guess we can't have that happening now can we, seeing as you've only just gotten here and it's not even exam time yet."

"Now that's the spirit!" shouted Sakura, not fighting back a grin of her own as she charged out the door with excitement. '_Yay Tomoyo told a joke, Tomoyo told a joke! Wait, are the exams here really that bad?'_ wondered Sakura with a mental shrug.

"Do you even know where you're going?" called out Tomoyo after Sakura.

"No, what would be the fun in that?"

---

The sun was shining, the children where laughing and playing, the birds were chirping, Sakura and Tomoyo had the fountain to themselves for lunch since everyone was disturbed by the new kid, i.e. Sakura.

All in all it was a beautiful afternoon.

Sakura stretched back on the fountain contently while she sat with Tomoyo, and ate here brown bag sandwich, well technically it wasn't even in brown bag because those things were kind of expensive. _'They must line them with gold' _thought Sakura. When she heard someone shouting her name "SAKURA," and looked up to see Meiling walking towards them.

"Hey Meiling what's up? Come have a seat with up, we have a whole fountain." said Sakura proudly as she sat up, and Tomoyo nodded and smiled in Meilings direction.

"Just school stuff, and thanks," replied Meiling plopping down next to Sakura. "What are you guys up to?"

"Eating." replied Sakura.

"At lunch time, why you are as wild as everyone says." replied Meiling, causing Sakura to grin and Tomoyo to smile and laugh.

"Hi! By the way my name's Meiling, your Tomoyo right?" Asked Meiling sticking out her hand.

"Yes, I'm surprised you know my name," whispered Tomoyo, blushing faintly as she gently shook Meiling's hand.

"I know of pretty much everyone at this school, and it's nice to finally meet you officially by the way. Don't keep me guessing, I demand to know everything about the mysterious Tomoyo Diadouji," said Meiling.

"Oh there's not much to say, I'm sure Sakura would have a much more interesting story," replied Tomoyo, looking at Sakura out of the corner of her eye.

"Oh me, I'm as just as you see, nothing special, just your average teenager protesting school uniform conformity. I'd much rather hear your life story Tomoyo." replied Sakura with a wink.

"Umm my name is Tomoyo Diadouji, I attend this school and I like to play the violin."

"That's it?"

"Well why you don't tell me about yourself Li-san, so that I know what you want to hear."

"First off Meiling is good, I'm rather fond of western formalities. I've been studying English, as well as American mannerisms. I'd like to go work in America some day in the music industry. Your mother runs a rather big business empire, have you ever been to America before Tomoyo?" asked Meiling.

"No not to America, but I have had the opportunity to travel with my mom a lot. My father passed away when I was little so I spent a lot of time with my mom growing up, and we traveled quite a few places on business trips. We've been to China, Australia, Pakistan, and Sweden before. I really liked Sweden; they had really great ice cream. Have you ever been anywhere before Sakura?" asked Tomoyo.

"I'm sorry to hear about your father. I'm not a fan of planes, so basically I've been everywhere the road or boat has taken me. Have you ever travelled anywhere before Meiling?" asked Sakura as she quickly turned to Meiling.

"Hmm well I've travelled to—"

"Well if it isn't the little mouse, and something the cat dragged in." Said the approaching girl, snidely.

Sakura sat up at the shout, and watched Tomoyo tense up beside her and look down at her shoes. Sakura looked up to see three girls approaching their fountain.

The girl on the left stood at average height with short curly brown hair that fell to her ears, and brown eyes. The girl on the right was around average height as well, with shoulder length wavy blackish-gray hair, and black eyes. The one in the center, the obvious ring leader stood just slightly taller then the others with long darkish red hair, and bright green eyes.

They all wore their skirts a little shorter then was obviously allowed. They may have been considered beautiful by some if it hadn't been for the sneer of superiority plastered across all three of their faces making them ugly.

Seeing as the way Tomoyo had tensed up, Sakura figured these had to be the girls that were always picking on her. She took all of this in as the girls came to stop in front of them.

"Meiling what are you doing hanging out with these things? Ones a mouse who might as well go hide in a whole all day, while that one looks like something a cat would drag in…after it dug it up. They'll let anyone into this school these days, no more quality control." said the ringleader as she looked Sakura up and down with a sneer of disapproval.

Sakura opened her mouth to verbally kick their asses and defend Tomoyo, only to be beaten to the punch.

"Hey, leave her alone you bitch. She hasn't done anything to you. So why don't you take your slutty little skirts and plastic personalities and go away. Sakura is my friend and I will not let you speak to her like that!" retorted Tomoyo angrily while standing up and shocking almost everyone into complete silence.

Sakura nearly jumped for joy at seeing Tomoyo stand up to her torturers, and shared a grin with Meiling. '_I'll have to ask Tomoyo where she learned to talk like that later'_ thought Sakura as she did a little mental victory dance. Said little victory dance was short lived as the girl on the right stepped forwards, her right hand raised at Tomoyo and began to swing it at her face. "Why you little bitch." She said.

Sakura quickly intervened by stepping between the girl and Tomoyo faster then anyone could blink. Her hand firmly held the other's in place, she glared at each of them and with a smile on her face, and a voice so deadly cold it sent shivers of fear up ones spine she said, "Walk away now. You really don't want to deal with a pissed off cat."

The girls retreated quickly and silently. Terrified, how someone could speak like that.

"Thank you, you didn't need to do that. You probably shouldn't have done that. Those girls were Urara Hishomia, she was the one on the left, and Fumika Zagahashi was the one on the right while the one in the middle was Teruko Toyota. They are some of the most powerful girls in the whole school; they might come after you now. They don't like to be challenged." whispered Tomoyo looking at Sakura in worry.

"Aww, don't worry about them. I think I can handle a bunch of anorexic grapes." replied Sakura with a grin. Tomoyo still didn't look convinced. "By the way Tomoyo, where did you learn to talk like that?"

Tomoyo turned completely red and mumbled, "Umm my mom has been known to make some rather aggressive business phone calls if she doesn't get her coffee in time. She always told me when I was little it was business talk and to never repeat it…"

---

Sakura swung by the grocery store on her way home from school since they were having a really big sale on rice, and hey when you have no money you buy it cheap when you can buy it cheap.

Though as Sakura battled house wife's and the elderly to grab the cheap rice and burst through the crowd towards the register, she couldn't help but wonder as the tried to straighten her clothes.

'_Maybe there is some sanity in paying full price for things, like not getting trampled alive, and chewed out by old ladies for getting in their way._' She thought as she dug out the proper change to pay for her food, and few other measly cooking supplies.

Heading down the street Sakura couldn't help looking back at her day and smiling. She was really happy to see that Tomoyo had called her a friend and defended her like that. She noticed a figure walking ahead of her and ran forward to grab the person's bag from her.

"Hey give that—Ohh it's you Chi-Chan, give me back my bag." Megumi growled playfully.

"No way, beautiful young ladies should not carry such heavy bags all by themselves! Didn't you know that?"

"Ha. Ha. Give that back you little flirt, I can carry my bags myself" replied Chi-chan as grabbed for the bag, while Sakura danced playfully out of reach.

"Sure you could, but that doesn't mean that you should." Replied Sakura tightly, hinting her anger at her irresponsible son.

"Please not today Sakura, just not today." Megumi said softly. "Why don't we go to BC, since you're not working there tonight. Then you can tell me all about your fist week of school." pleaded Megumi as she changed the subject.

Smiling sadly she couldn't help but agree. "Sure thing just let me drop my stuff off at my apartment and then we'll head out for a night on the town."

---

The club was noisy, and filled by the time Sakura and Megumi made it inside, filled with dancing, laughing, and people enjoying themselves and some trying just to forget. A place that everyone belonged in, in a small way it felt like home.

Sakura and Megumi manoeuvred around the dancers to an empty table in the back corner. "Have a seat beautiful lady," said Sakura pulling out a chair for Megumi.

"Why Chi-chan you really shouldn't, you'll spoil me." replied Megumi sitting down.

Sakura plunked down in the chair across from her, "You know you should be spoiled sometimes, I read in some scientific journal somewhere that being spoiled is good for your health it reduces the stress levels of your body."

"Oh really, I didn't know that you could even understand one of those articles, besides the fact you don't have the attention span to read the whole thing." teased Megumi.

"Ouch, thou has wounded my pride and thy love for thee with such cruel words, thou is truly a tyrant." returned Sakura half bowing in her seat dramatically.

"Did you learn to speak like that in school? Or do you have some strange friends in theatre?"

"Nah, I picked it up from a few theatre drunks one night, I think they were trying to re-enact _Romeo and Juliet_, or trying to sing _I Will Survive_ with an old English twist. I'm still not quite sure to this day, though it was quite entertaining."

"I imagine it was quite the site to see, wish I'd been there—actually no I don't." laughed Megumi.

"It was worth it, and before you pester me all night about it, school is going fine." Sakura paused, "Well as good as can be expected from a bitch of a music teacher, and a neurotic conformist eccentric obsessed with school uniforms, and snobby kids that have probably never stepped foot in a 7/11 before in their lives, it's great."

Megumi just rolled her eyes and sighed, "Just remember when you do, do something, don't argue I know that you will, just please try not to get caught, or at least into _too_ much trouble."

"Oh, Yeh of little faith." Sakura grumbled playfully, rolling her eyes, "Not everything is bad I really like my English professor Avalon, he's nice but also normal and down to earth. I've also made two new friends, Tomoyo and Madison."

"Do tell," said Megumi sitting back in her seat.

"Meiling oozes self-confidence, and doesn't seem to be afraid of anything. She'll stand up for what she believes in with fists or words, whatever it takes to get her message across, and she's loyal to a fault."

Megumi nodded listening.

"Tomoyo is shy but one of the kindest people you will ever meet. She's bullied a lot, and so she doesn't have a lot of self confidence, but when she does stand up for herself she has a wicked tongue that could almost put me to shame. I really want to help her come out of her shell and see her bloom. There so much of her people don't get to see, and hear from her that needs to be heard," said Sakura looking down at the table with an unreadable look on her face.

"Well that shell will be crack soon don't worry, if anyone knows how to break a shell it's you," smiled Megumi taking Sakura's face in her hands and staring into her eyes.

"Really?"

"Yes really. If anyone can crack someone's shell it's you Chi-chan. You can't cook to save your life, but you sure do know how to smash egg shells!" Barked Megumi with laughter.

"Oh shut up you old hag, that was one time!"

"Twice, actually."

"I dug out all of the shells from the batter!"

Just as Sakura was about to defend her non-existent cooking skills, B-man approached their table with a big grin on his face. "Hey Chi-chan didn't know you were working tonight," he grinned.

"I'm not and you know it," scowled Sakura eyeing him up and down trying to figure out what he wanted.

"Do you want to? You'll get paid overtime if you do. The club's quietening down I was think of having a small improvisation on the stage for anyone who wants to join in to keep the mood going. You in, or do you think you can't handle the pressure?"

"Pfft, pressure?" said Sakura standing up eyes glinting, "who do you think you're talking to?" she said taking a playful step forward.

"Hmm figured you couldn't refuse a chance to show off the stage is that way," he said pointing. "We've already got a bass player, and a drummer lined up, they just need a lead guitarist. You know what to do."He paused, "I'm sure some random kid will jump in to sing." He said as he walked away.

"If you'll excuse me my lady I have some children who are in need of my musical gifts." said Sakura blowing Megumi a kiss, and winking.

"Just don't scare them to much Chi-chan, you know you're not supposed to make kids cry." Megumi shouted after her.

Walking towards the stage took in her new temporary band mates. With a grin she climbed up on stage, "Hey guys what's up?"

"Not much," replied the drummer, "I'm Tobi, and the bass is Shiru, and you are…?"

"They call me Chi-chan," she said with a grin.

"No way, seriously! We get to play with Chi-chan tonight. Let's get rocking!" shouted Tobi.

Picking up the spare guitar, she strummed a few notes and let the music fill her and began to play, letting go of all of the days tension and stress, and falling into a pattern more familiar to her then breathing as the tempo rose.

---

It was dark after as Sakura and Megumi headed home. The improv band had lasted for several songs and then a few encores, bringing in crowds flocking in from the street. The quiet from the street was a nice difference from the loud crowded club they had just left, and had a music all its own on some level.

"You played well tonight. I always love hearing you play. You always look so happy when you're playing music." said Megumi with a content smile on her face.

"I love music. I just love serenading you, and composing love songs to your endless beauty."

"Oh shut up you little twerp," laughed Megumi as she took a playful swing at Sakura as they stepped up to entrance of their apartment complex.

That's when Sakura saw it. Megumi's sleeve had fallen back when she took a playful swing at Sakura. Under the dim light of the building's entrance a large angry cut could be seen that ran up Megumi's arm from her writ to under her sleeve, some areas of it still sluggishly bleeding.

Quick as a snake Sakura grabbed Megumi's arm and gently but forcefully pulled Megumi under the light, pulling up her sleeve more to examine the damage. The cut looked long but not too deep, though it was still bleeding slightly in some areas, and red lines of infection were starting to show, demonstrating that the cut had not been cleaned properly.

"Please tell me, they didn't do this!" growled out Sakura eyes burning with furry.

"Please let go, it's nothing," whispered Megumi trying to gently pull her arm away from Sakura's grasp tears forming in her eyes.

Sakura let go, never able to say no to Megumi's tears. Megumi pulled her sleeve over her arm to hide the cut. Seconds before where a women of contentment had stood, now in her place was one of desperation and fear.

"It's not nothing, don't let—"

"It's nothing, and that's final," stated Megumi firmly some of the fire returning to her stature.

Sighing Sakura stepped back, knowing that when Megumi go like this there was no way of getting through to her. She should know this hadn't been the first time something like this had happened.

"Well at least let me help you get this cut cleaned up properly, and don't even try and argue with me, I know for a fact that you can't even see what your trying clean, let alone bandage with one hand. Come inside and we'll get you cleaned up."

Megumi stood there for a second before slowly following Sakura to her apartment. A tense silence hung in the air as Sakura unlocked her broken lock and entered the apartment. Leading Megumi over to her futon, she went to get the first aid supplies.

"What time will they be back?" asked Sakura as she kneeled to clean Megumi's cut, she didn't need to say who they both already knew.

"They won't be back tonight; they went out to a party in the next town. I'm pretty sure they are planning to spend the night." said Megumi quietly.

"Then would you like to spend the night here?" asked Sakura as the applied salve to the cut to help clear up the beginning infection.

Megumi remained silent for a while as Sakura finished tying of the fresh bandages around her arm. After sitting side by side for a moment in complete silence, Megumi finally agreed reluctantly, "As long as it's ok with Chi-chan…I would really appreciate the company."

"It's always ok, don't you ever doubt that, ever you hear me," said Sakura with a sad smile as she helped Megumi lie down on her futon, both of them thinking about the words that had not been said. Megumi fell asleep almost instantly, whether it was from her body trying to fight off the infection, or from recent events Sakura wasn't sure.

Lying down across from Megumi Sakura watched her breathe in and out, her chest rising and falling, proof that she was alive, and that something in some twisted way was still good in this cruel world that she lived in.

This was so normal in her world. Too normal. People getting hurt, the drugs, everything. She didn't want anything thing like that to happen, but it was so _normal._

A silent wrenching sob shook her body.

Sakura fell asleep with the determination that she would never let Meiling or Tomoyo see just how cruel the world she resided in truly was.


	5. Chapter 5

**-----------.:.----------- Chapter Five -----------.:.-----------**

_She can make you laugh, she can make you cry _

_She can take you down, she can take you high _

_Don't you ask how, don't you ask why _

_Do what you got to do; all you can do is try_

_.:Shurti Hassan, Luck Aazma:._

* * *

"Nhmmmaa"

"What on earth are you saying Sakura?" Megumi asked softly as she finished making breakfast for the two of them.

Sakura, though hadn't slept that night, and always had trouble just _getting up_ in the morning. Why? She never knew, just that she had problems doing so. So why would today be any different? Here she was, on the ground with nothing but a thin blanket trying to get up in the morning—well no, in fact she wasn't trying at all. No effort was given.

"Make the sun go away." She grumbled with a groan and shielding her eyes, causing Megumi to laugh quietly.

"Up and get, you ridiculous girl! You've got a big day ahead of you."

Sakura moaned and turned her head into the pillow mumbling, "No I don't. No work, just homework... and who really cares about that?"

Megumi sighed, well time to pull out the big guns, "I made chocolate-strawberry crepes with whipped cream."

Sakura sprung up like a jack in the box, eyes wide and gleaming. "No way!" She rushed into the bathroom to go through her morning routine as fast as possible. Megumi laughed at her antics.

It was no secret that Sakura loved anything chocolate and strawberry. Megumi smiled as she brought the two dishes down to Sakura coffee table that was primarily used for eating or work of any kind. After last night, they both could use a pick up. She then set down two coffees and sat down. It had been quite a while since the two had shared a breakfast or any meal together. Especially since Sakura had gone back to school.

Not even six minutes later, Sakura stumbled into the room; her soaking hair was wrapped into a towel clumsily, as she practically fell into her spot and smiled widely. "Ohhh you are the woman of my heart Megumi-chan!"

"Hush, just because I know how to cook, doesn't mean anything. I'm sure you'll find the perfect man sooner or later." She said as she took a small bite into her own crepe.

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Like they would go past what I wear and my many other... charms."

"Dear there is a gentleman out there for you." Megumi smiled. "I bet he comes from a very loving family, and guess what, he's going to accept everything about you and love you even more than you could ever imagine."

"So we're talking about your Diasuke?"

"Did I mention his name, dear?"

"No, but it sounded awful lot like him."

"Stop trying to change the subject."

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Right. But seriously, I don't think I'll meet anyone like that... my life is a great bottomless pit of despair. Besides, love—whatever it is, isn't all that it's cracked out to be."

"You _will_ find it, and you will be falling so hard that you won't find a single thing that won't connect to it."

"Wow, Megumi-chan are you some sort of psychic that wanders the streets offering cryptic romantic advise?"Megumi lightly smacked Sakura upside the head. "Hey! Ow, you hurt me." Sakura cried out dramatically.

"Hush. Honestly, sometimes you are just too random and full of... dramatics that no sane person would ever find the ability to endure."

"And _that_ is exactly why I'm probably going to end up alone. Are you finally seeing reason?"

Megumi huffed out a sigh, "Isn't it about time for you to buy some new clothes? You're jeans and shoes won't last any longer," as she eyed Sakura up and down with a mothers critical eye.

Sakura groaned, and lightly dropped her head onto the table.

"Oh, and you better get some decent clothes, because god knows you can afford it." Megumi clicked her tongue then continued, "You should try to at least have appropriate clothing for the seasons."

"Right... of course, and next you'll be telling me to put on a sweater before I go out," Sakura muttered as she straightened up and finished up her crepe. "Will you be coming?"

Megumi shook her head, "No, I can't. I have to go to work and then get the house ready for..." she trailed off, knowing what was coming unsaid.

Sakura sighed, "I swear Megumi-chan, one of these days I'm going to beat the crap out of your so called son and hang him by his toes over a pit of pissed vipers—or better yet, starved and hormonally active boars and let them have their way."

"Sakura," Megumi said softly, causing Sakura to look up into Megumi's face. "Sweetheart, I love him. He's my son, and I will always love him no matter what happens. One day you too will realise that everything I do makes sense in its own sad way. I'm sorry, but that is how it truly is." She paused, as she placed a hand on Sakura's right cheek. "My only wish is that you will grow to have a loving family, with caring children and a husband that cherishes you forever."

Sakura swallowed painfully, "You may not be my blood relative, but Megumi you are nothing short of a grandmother to me. It hurts... to see you like this. I can say that I _do_ understand to some extent, but never fully." Sakura lifted her right hand placing it over Megumi's that was on her cheek. She closed her eyes and opened to see tears running down Megumi's face.

"But remember this, no matter what happens, my door will _always_ be open for you. I will always be there to try to defend you. I will fight for you, be it your son, his wife or the world. I will always fight for you." Sakura finished giving her a soft feral grin. "After all, if it wasn't for you I wouldn't be here now."

Megumi gave her such a bright smile, that Sakura couldn't help but return. Megumi got up and gave Sakura a gentle kiss on the forehead, "Thank you." She stood up, gently pulling her hand away. "I should probably go now, and you should get shopping."

"Right, since I'm basically dressed—" she paused as she took stock of her sweats and black t-shirt, "—okay, so I _will_ be dressed for the day, shortly, I'll walk you to work."

"Okay, meet me at the entrance in ten minutes." Megumi said as she picked up the dishes and went out the door.

Sakura let out a sigh; things seemed to be getting more violent at Megumi's end, yet the woman did not see reason. The only thing she could do was help here whenever it was possible. She quickly changed into more appropriate clothes, tugged on her battered shoes, and shrugged into her leather jacket.

She slipped her wallet and keys into her pockets and headed out the door, making sure to lock it properly. She then slid artfully down the dangerously rickety railing and smiled at a perfect landing. Making her way out the door, she glanced up to see a notice by the mailboxes. Turning her head slightly she cursed. There it said that there will be an increase in rent.

She narrowed her eyes dangerously at the notice, _this place is a dump, how on earth can they increase the rent?!_

"Chidori-_kun_!" An annoying female called out to Sakura.

Sakura glanced up, not bother to hide her disgust and sneered, "What do _you_ want?"

Said woman didn't do anything, but flirting fluttered her eyelashes, "My... don't you just look edible this morning."

"Funny, and here I am, never feeling more disgusted with my morning than now."

"Chi-do-ri-kun that is not a proper way to speak to a lady."

"Whoever called you a lady was clearly out of their mind." Sakura looked away as the woman approached her, only two feet away. "Get lost Jose, I don't have time for you."

She gave her a vicious smile, "Is that so. I for one know that you do, after all you aren't working today."

"Are you my personal stalker now?"

"I have no reason to stalk you; I am just interested in you."

"Why don't you just back off? I don't have the patience to deal with you or your sorry excuse of a husband."

"Now, now Chidori-kun." She said condescendingly, she dramatically wayed her tiny hips over, "Honestly, just because your back in school doesn't mean you can act in such a way." She clucked her tongue and made a 'tsk' sound. "What would your teachers think?"

"Teachers?" Sakura shook her head slowly, and let a harsh smirk spread on her lips, "Jose, are you becoming senile at the age of thirty that you're resorting to hurting those younger than you? Or have you finally realised that anything you do will amount to nothing but misery."

Sakura looked at her, feeling her anger rise. "You have no affect on me. I'm immune to your so called charm, and you feel threatened that I can see the real you. The vile spider that you are, that's just getting ready to eat its own mate, child or any other helpless little victim. What you seem to have forgotten is that _I _am _not_ helpless. I know how your world works, and understand your cruel mindset. So, _darling_ there is no point in even trying."

With that Sakura turned to see that Megumi had arrived. Sakura smiled briefly at her questioning gaze. She walked over, grabbing Megumi's bag and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Come on beautiful, or you'll be late for work."

Megumi gave Sakura a reassuring smile, and glanced over to Jose. "Where is Taru?"

Jose's icey eyes narrowed dangerously, "He's around." She turned on her heels and walked into the building, purposely bumping into to Megumi.

Sakura's hand tightened around Megumi's shoulders, "Just say the word and I'll—"

"Let's go."

Sakura and Megumi made their way quietly over to the bus stop and waited for the bus. Sakura watched Megumi as she had already began to mentally close off some of her normal personality with mental walls.

* * *

Things are hard.

They always were, nothing is easy, and everything had a reason as to why they were meant to be hard. After all, hardships only make you stronger. Or so they say. Sakura knew it was about time that she bought new clothes, new shoes and definitely some decent amount of guitar strings that were not close to being fishing wire.

It would cost her quite a bit too, unfortunately. But for some reason she felt that she needed the best for her baby. She couldn't shake of the feeling that something was coming. Especially after hearing Tomoyo sing. It had sent shivers up her spine, her voice was so beautiful. So true, so innocent and so strong. She wanted to hear her sing again.

Sakura picked through the shirts, and finally found one that was unisex. Most of her clothes were that way, just in case. Paranoia, she blamed and held onto strongly even after all these years. This would be her last purchase for the day, she though happily. She had bought two pairs of jeans, a pair of new Nike shoes, a jacket, some awesome guitar strings and now a shirt. This would appease Megumi, for the time being at least.

Sakura trudged to the cash register and paid for the shirt, internally cringing at the how much she had spent today. Thanking the sales clerk, she sighed. God, she had been sighing a lot recently. If what Megumi said, that_ 'you lose ten years of your life every time you sigh_,' Sakura was sure she was going to die any day now.

A random number of teenagers ran past Sakura, laughing and pushing each other causing Sakura to bump into someone. The person stumbled and Sakura quickly steadied them, only to blink rapidly. "Tomoyo-chan?"

Tomoyo looked up, pushing her bangs behind her ear, "Ah! Kinomoto-san!"

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Sakura please, I'm not _that_ fond of my last name."

"I-I'm sorry for bumping into you." Tomoyo apologized, seeing Sakura shrug it off she smiled. "Now what are you doing here Kin—Sakura-san?"

"Well, my grandmother thought it was time for me to go pick up a few things. Okay... fine it was more like she forcibly sent me to get some new clothes and shoes. I'm what they call a pack rat and keep everything even if it has seen better days." Sakura rambled joyfully.

"Sakura you're rambling." Meiling said as she magically 'popped' beside Tomoyo. "What trouble have you gotten yourself into now?"

"Well hello to you too." Was Sakura's dry reply, as she rolled her eyes.

Tomoyo giggled softly while Meiling grinned, "What can I say? I call 'em like I see 'em"

"Riigghhtt. Anyway, doing some shopping ladies?"

"Why else would you go to the mall?"

"Wow, Meiling a bit of a smart ass today?"

"Naahh, annoyed is more like it."

"Meiling-san is forced to attend the Gala with someone she can't stand. Apparently, they've known each other for a very long time but for some reason or another they just don't click." Tomoyo piped in.

Meiling grumbled, while Sakura let out a laugh, "Ahh, I get it. You're prepping up, aren't you Meiling?"

Meiling rolled her eyes, "I don't know... it's just he _really_ irks me."

"Irks you? Hmm, usually those are the signs... of oh, I don't know, attraction?" Sakura asked innocently.

"Why Sakura, I would almost think you're jealous."

"Are you flirting with me?"

Tomoyo let out a giggle that soon turned into laughter, "Oh come on, you two. Let's go have some lunch."

Sakura smiled, "Of course, anything for you Tomoyo-chan."

"Oh, so now you're interested in women?"

"Hey now, who was flirting with me earlier?" Sakura let out a dramatic sigh, "It's sad that the world has so many wondrous and beautiful things to offer, that I find myself in a very tight position in what to indulge in. Therefore, I grab the banquet that is offered, without any questions asked."

"Are you indirectly calling yourself a... umm... fickle woman?" Tomoyo asked cautiously.

Sakura and Meiling exchanged a look and then turned to look at Tomoyo only to burst out laughing at Tomoyo's embarrassment.

Sakura brought her arm up, and wrapped in around Tomoyo's shoulder, "this is why I absolutely love you Tomoyo-chan." She laughed as Tomoyo too began to giggle softly at her side. Meiling grabbed Tomoyo's other hand as they began to walk towards the food court.

* * *

"How many times must you disrespect the classics with your blasphemy inspired _twists_? Do you not understand that these classical pieces of music are perfect in every way and do not need you to adjust them to your liking!"

_'Her spit just hit my face!'_ Sakura cringed; maybe she should wipe it away?

"How can you possible mess up with something as simple as Barquoe, with something so..._ wrong!_ Do not assume you can do such _sacrilege_, I know you are some sort of street rat, but I will not allow you to act like this in my class!"

_'I wonder if she realizes that she's turning purple.'_ Sakura idly thought as she watched the woman continued her ranting. Actually, she was sort of disappointed now, that she thought about it. _'Really, this woman has been dealing with teenagers; she could be at least a little more intimidating, the mouse under my couch is scarier, and he's kinda cute, well when he's not stealing my damn food that is. Hmm maybe I should give him to Jose, no that would animal cruelty, hmm maybe I shouldn't let my mind wander.'_

"Instead you scorch the wonderful classics with this, this nauseating thing you call music!"

Sakura's eyes narrowed slightly. "I do _not_ think that the music I play is particularly sickening in any way, Professor."

"That is why you are the student! You should know that what you listen to, what you play is nothing short of a revolting bangs and disgusting finger work! You are throwing away any musical talent you may carry, which I strongly doubt you have to begin with!"

"Oh for the love of god..." Sakura rolled her eyes, "You just don't want to give it a chance, and it is just as soulful as any of the classics."

"_Soulful_?! You are one impertinent girl! I have masters in Composition and a PH.D in classical music. I know just how disregarding and _soulful_ your music is!"

"I'm not undermining your opinion. I just think that adding something sometimes is a nice way to make it a little fun. I love classical music—I know my stuff, _if_ you noticed, but sometimes a little bit of variety doesn't hurt. In fact it will improve your respect and quality of the classics."

"What you know, you ruin!"

Sakura shook her head, instead of waiting for the Adalwolf to continue her pathetic rant, she walked out feeling rather annoyed.

Vaguely, she heard the teacher screech "DETENTION KINOMOTO!"

"Oh my god, did you hear? There's a fight around the southern gardens!"

Sakura's attention snapped immediately to the girl that just spoke, "Wait, what?"

The girl looked slightly affronted, but told her "There's a fight. Some random kid from a school I don't know picked on some rugby players."

Sakura barely said her thanks, before she was sprinting through the school to see who was fighting. Memories... that's what fights lead to. That was why she had stopped fighting, and only fought when it was absolutely necessary, because she didn't want to be like _him_.

_I swallowed painfully, my throat was too dry. "Please, I beg you! Let her go, you can do w-whatever you want with me. But please let her go!" I was on my knees in front of the monster. I kept sending prayers over and over again hoping some deity would hear. _

_Was anyone listening? _

_Please, anyone I pray that he would release my sister, and never bother her again. I was willing to do to take anything to free her. _

_A hard slap sent my cheek to the right. I could feel the blood in my mouth. I could still feel the sting. But he had given me slight mercy. He hadn't hit me with full force... if he had, I would be dead._

Sakura pulled herself forcefully out of that memory, a memory she would have rather not visited. She felt her body shake slightly, _'No! Don't do this to yourself!'_ she screamed at herself. She hadn't realised but she was there. The first thing she noticed was the small marks of blood on the floor, and that three guys were using someone as a punching bag.

She pushed through the crowd, her anger grew steadily, and this was why she hated these kinds of school. The students and teachers were all cowards and picked on the weak.

"I can't believe that none of you have done anything to help him out! You all are bunch of cowards, if it takes three of you to gang up on one guy just to beat him up." She said in a deadly quiet voice. Surprisingly the effect was immediate, and caused the three boys to look up at her in disdain and questioning glances.

"What did you say, princess?"

Sakura's right eyebrow rose at the word princess, "Care to repeat that?" Her voice clearly held promise, promise of something sinister if not immediate pain.

The most stupid of the three glared hard at Sakura, "None of your fucking business street rat."

Sakura had always prided herself in being responsible and having a very strong control on her emotions. She never let anyone get at her, into her or to her. Not again, never again was she going to be weak for some worthless guy. She hadn't even realised but she had a grip on the guy's collar, her hand cocked back ready for the punch—

"Sakura!" a voice called.

That stopped her cold. Tomoyo had called out to her. She closed her eyes and willed away all of her emotions. She let him go, with a slight push. She didn't want Tomoyo to see her like this. It would crush her innocence. "Get over yourself." She stepped over him, and walked to the beaten boy. She couldn't tell how much the kid was hurt due to his navy blue-black hair covered most of his face.

"Sakura!" Tomoyo called again, "Please, hurry the Principal is coming after you!"

Sakura's head snapped quickly to Tomoyo and cringed, "God dammit!" She quickly jumped to the side and sprinted to Tomoyo, who took hold of her hand and began to lead her away.

What Sakura and Tomoyo didn't realise at the time was that everyone that had come to see the fight were still in a state of shock. A person who they didn't respect just told them off as cowardly insects. For some reason they re-analysed it, and found it to be... sadly true. A large dose of reality hit them hard.

Sakura smiled in gratitude at Tomoyo who pulled her into an empty class room where Meiling was leaning against a desk. Tomoyo panted heavily, while Sakura rolled her shoulders. "Thanks a lot Tomoyo-chan. I honestly don't know what I was thinking."

Tomoyo shook her head softly, "It's okay, don't worry about it. Anything for a friend."

"Well thank you anyway."

"Sakura, I'm all for stopping fights... but when you have the Principal ready to pounce at you at a single foot out of place, you need to be more careful." Meiling said as she stood up to walk to her two friends.

Sakura gave a sheepish smile, "How did you guys know about that?"

Meiling rolled her eyes, "It's all over the school. Nothing you do is... well quiet, now is it?"

Tomoyo gave them a smile and picked up her school bag, "I'm sorry but I have to go, my drivers most likely waiting for me."

Meiling nodded as well, "Same here, my Aunt's coming down with her daughters—you know the guy I told you about? His mother and sisters, apparently he's not going to come down for at least another week."

"It's alright you guys, have fun. I have to ask Prof Avalon about our reading assignment anyways." Sakura then silently added, _'And to cool down from all these emotions.'_

They smiled, giving a quick wave and left Sakura in the classroom. Sakura sighed, life was really not all in was cut out to be.... fights—the raw emotion in them. Sakura shook her head, _'Don't go there, Sakura! Get a hold of yourself!'_

Sakura left the room and began to make her way to her English classroom. The interesting thing about the school was that the teacher had their own office attached to their classroom. It was made it a lot easier to track down a teacher.

Carefully, so she did not to bump into the Principal, made her way to her English classroom. She noted that there were a few students inside so she waited outside patiently. She gave an impish grin to all the students that began to exit the classroom.

"Ah, Kinomoto-san now this is a pleasure." The English professor said.

Sakura smiled genuinely at him, this is what she liked about it Avalon—he was one of the most sincere persons she knew.

"So, my dear, what can I do for you?" he asked.

"I had some questions on the reading assignment actually." Sakura began, "You see you didn't exactly specify if we had to do our assignment on a certain short story or author. Now I know there are some really great authors in the book, but I wanted to do my report on Poe. I believe there's only a short poem by him in the readings, but I really, really love the short story by him and I was wondering if—"

Avalon chuckled, "That's fine by me Kinomoto-san. It's good to see young kids actually liking an English author. Usually, everyone reads the translation when it comes out or something like that."

Sakura grinned, "Well what can I say, I'm an over achiever."

"Hmmm... is that so?" he leaned back against his desk, "you certainly are one in my class but I heard a certain German teacher stating all your efforts to annoy you."

Sakura grin became mischievous, "Honestly that woman needs to broaden her horizons."

"Not everyone is capable enough to be open-minded. In fact only a few truly are—many may believe themselves to be, however when put to the test they are nothing if not worse since they do become hypocrites."

"That's another thing I can't stand and it's becoming quite popular too."

"I do believe that is why the fight occurred today, isn't it?" Avalon continued, with a slight shake of his head, "From what I gathered it was because a student called out some of the boys in our school for being rude to girls. But when the fight started, it was the boys who were taunting the other person for trying to pick up the girls from this school."

Sakura snorted, "Of course, that's what happened. Really, are some people that stupid?"

Avalon sighed, "I do think so... our beloved principal actually wished to call in the police if it weren't for our school Director, the other student would have been at the police station by now."

"You know... it's hard. It really is—being wrongly accused, to be pushed down at everything you do right." Sakura said softly as she remembered her life from before. "Sometimes there's nothing you can do because no one believes you, and then when someone does... it's like you see everything in a new light—almost as if you were blind before."

Fujitaka Avalon was a smart man. He was also quiet wise for his years and had taught teenagers for over twenty-five years. He had first suspected something a lot deeper to Sakura Kinomoto, and now he was recognizing the S.O.S the girl was sending out. It was almost as if it was invisible... but it was there.

The girl was far too brave, and she was going to have a breakdown. A very harsh and painful breakdown in the coming years. He only hoped that someone was going to be there to help her, to guide her and more importantly to hold her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **

* * *

Tomorrow was here

When yesterday still hadn't passed

Today I live in these moments so full of my faults

It's too soon with all these memories that have massed.

No... the past can't be forgotten

But the future can't wait.

Moving on is the rite of passage, not freely given.

Liala Kinomoto

* * *

"Okay, so what was it that Souske said?" Sakura questioned out loud as she stood in complete confidence on a twelve foot ladder, not at all afraid of the height. She looked in puzzlement at the lights trying to remember what angles Souske wanted them. Only a few lights were on as it was day time and the cafe was the only thing open at the time.

She shrugged before just adjusting the lights to her own benefit. Front center to the stage, emphasizing the different colours to the different member of the band. Really she had no idea what the whole deal with this band, _S.I.M. _was about. Because honestly, she didn't think they would last more than... oh a few years. No offense to them or anything, but it was fairly common knowledge about their drug abuse.

It was actually sad how many wonderfully talented people lost themselves with stupid condiments such as drugs, alcohol or bad addictions. She leaned forward on the ladder, while moving one of the lights towards the drummer's area. Like seriously, if you are popular doesn't let it rule your existents. For example _S.I.M._ was spending all this extra money and using it to make they look better. Sure, you could do that, but then the audience can sometimes feel overwhelmed with the special affects instead of the actual music.

"Oi. Chi-bi!"

Sakura rolled her eyes before turning slightly to look at her boss, "Don't call me that, _B-man_!"

"Whatever," scoffed Souske, "get the lights alright?"

"Yeah, basically." She grinned as she shifted again to move another light, "Hey, why don't you impress this lowly street corner musician with your skills?"

Souske raised an eyebrow, "Uh... give you something to hold over me? Hell no you sneaky bastard. Get down here and do your job, you lazy ass."

"Are you going to kiss your baby with that mouth?" Sakura asked with mock horror, "Ohh poor B-baby being raised by a heathen."

He gave a swift but gentle kick to the ladder causing Sakura to jerk and turn wide eyes at her boss, "Oh crap! You _jerk_! I could have fallen and hurt this amazing body! These hands that play music of the _heavens_! Have you no shame?"

With a chuckle Souske walked out of the bar to the door that connected the club to the cafe. "You insensitive money groper!"

With a huff Sakura quickly finished working and checking the equipment. She experimented with the lights until she was pleased and walked out of the club and into the cafe. She turned to wash her hands before grabbing one of Souske legendary cinnamon rolls and a large cup of coffee. She walked into a nice corner that she usually sat in and began her English assignment.

* * *

Sakura trudged through the halls on the Thursday morning. Today was just not her day. Just when she finally fell asleep last night, some dimwit had pulled the fire alarm. Really, didn't they know that would do nothing more than piss her off? But nooo, the world would not just end throwing things at her; she just _had_ to have her monthly gift make its presence known.

God, what she would give for something warm and just to curl her body into a ball and listen to some Aerosmith. She barely made it to her English class, only to trip at the door. She quickly caught herself and pulled out her assignment to hand in, giving a brief but tired smile to Prof. Avalon. She then made her way to her seat, not bother to even glare at the student that spoke in hushed whisper that still reached her ears.

With a tired sigh, she pulled herself together and began to listen to the lecture while taking diligent notes. Her phone beeped, she looked down and smiled when she read the brief but sweet message from Megumi.

_There's a piece of apple pie waiting for you to get home._

Hell yes, how she _loved_ apple pie. Honestly, that chocolate and strawberries were her kryptonite. _Superman how I envy you for have the other organ. So much better than this little torture._ She thought rather dramatically. Before she knew it the half of the day was gone and the lunch bell had rung.

With a little bounce in her step she made her way to the gardens, the usual spot for the girls, with her guitar that she was anxious to play to relieve some of the day's tension. When she got there she was rather surprised to see an excited Tomoyo chatting happily away with Meiling.

With a pout she interrupted the two, "Awww... I feel left out."

Not a second later both the girls were before Sakura talking so fast that she actually miss some of what was said.

"—Can you believe it! _SIM!_—"

"—they're playing at the _Black Cat_—"

"—I of course had to get the tickets!"

"—Tomorrow night— _eeek_!"

Sakura shook her head before bring two fingers to her mouth and whistling loudly. With deft hands she closed them gently over the girls mouths, "Okay ladies, one at a time and at a speed that I can actually understand." She paused for a brief moment before turning incredulous eyes at Tomoyo, "And did you just _squeal_?"

They looked rather pointedly at Sakura before starting she raised her hands in surrender, "Alright ladies, I get it. From this... err little squealing contest, all I got was that _SIM_ is playing at the _BlackCat_."

Meiling grinned, "And _I_ got us tickets!"

Sakura flattened out her hair before sighing, "You two are minors. You won't be able to get into the _BC_, they serve alcohol and god knows what else goes on there."

"Saaakkurraa..." Tomoyo whined, causing Sakura to do a double take, "We aren't going alone. Some of my family friends are going to coming too. We'll be careful! It'll be fun. Come on Sakura-chan!"

Meiling quickly joined in the pleading shooting a pair of vicious amber eyes at Sakura in a pout, "Come on Sakura-chan, you have too! We're the three musketeers, without are third, it's like PB and J without the bread. It can't happen."

"Besides, _BC_ is known for its safety and great environment. Their bouncers and waiters are legendary!" Tomoyo quickly added.

"I can't go guys." Sakura said after a sigh and quickly placed a hand over the two girls mouth before they could argue, "I can't go because I'm working. And yes, I'm a minor but I help a friend out from time to time. Just promise that you'll take care. Even clubs as secure as _BC_ can have their hiccups."

"We aren't going only Sakura." Meiling started, "The friends we are going with, sure they're older, but they'll also make sure that we don't do something stupid."

"Fine, either way, I want the two of you to have my number." Sakura finally said, trying to think up of ways on how to avoid them that night. "Here it is." She showed them the screen of her modest phone, displaying her phone number. The girls immediately copied it down, knowing full well how Sakura was a private person.

As soon as that was done, both girls pulled Sakura into a hug, truly appreciating her.

* * *

In the dimly lit room deep green eyes stared as they surveyed the work critically as the last pin was inserted into the hair, and the sepia colour sunglasses were slid on to completely obscure the eye color, and hide an identity. The eyes continued to stare as though seeing something that others never would, a kind of truth as it would be, hidden from the world. A sad truth, an image of two very different people, who at the same time were the same and both were very real. Though they were never who they should be, never fully complete. All thoughts of this truth were quickly pushed away as Sakura tore here eyes away from the mirror in the _Black Cat_'s staff bathroom. She had completed her disguise, she was no longer recognizable from her appearance at school, or at least she hoped.

What once had been a young, rather rambunctious school girl in a crumpled school uniform, had been replaced by a young and slight older looking male, whose shoulder length hair had been pulled back in a loose ponytail, and had donned a black dress shirt, white apron, and slacks. Sepia tinted glasses where the final, and most dramatic change; covering up bright emerald eyes, and causing them to take on a more mature and mysterious air. Sakura had finished here transformation into her alter-ego as Chidori-chan. Tonight of all nights her transformation had to be perfect and she supposed it was as good as it was going to get. _Peter Parker, and Bruce Wyne eat your heart out because I have you beat. Wow did I really just compare myself to an American superhero? Yes school-girl by day who causes mental anguish to her deplorable classmates, and a musical justice seeker by night, who beats on people with her guitar, and…okay now I know I have got to stop watching all of those American movies with Megumi before I start trying to fly. Hmm flying, that could be fun…waving my magic wand/guitar and making it grow wings and—Okay I really need to stop those train of thoughts, like now!_ Thought Sakura as she took one final look in the mirror before exiting the washroom.

Spotting her boss Souske talking to his wife Chihiro over the counter of the bar Sakura waltzed over, throwing her arms over the he head dramatically and shouting, "B-man what's happening, you're looking even more grumpier today, is that anyway for a soon father to be to behave?" said Sakura in an almost lecturing tone as she hopped onto one of the bar stools.

Souske's eyebrow gave a slight twitch, as he replied, "Well Chi-bi, it is better to be old and grumpy then young and arrogant, oh and let's not forget small."

"Oh beautiful lady, did you hear what that dastardly fiend that is your husband said to me?" asked Sakura as she turned to Chihiro with a look of mock-horror on her face.

"Ohh don't worry about the old man—"

"Hey I'm not old!"

"He's just grumpy because I forced his to help me pick out paint colors for the nursery," replied Chihiro with a slightly dreamy look on her face. Decorating a nursery was a dream come true for Chihiro. There was currently a secret betting pool circulating between the employees at the _Black Cat_ about how many times Chihiro would change the nursery before the baby was even born. Ayame was betting on five times, with a few changes of cribs, while Sakura was betting that there would be a least three changes in paint colors. Chihiro's weekly pictures of here progress on the room, and her desire to seek the opinions of the workers on what they thought kept the pool going strong. Sakura was thinking that she had to go collect from Kiki, for being correct in her number of guesses as to the color of the drapes when her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by Chihiro.

"So what has you so stressed out?" asked Chihiro.

"Huh, ohh, what do you mean stressed out B-woman? I am not stressed out in the slightest; I live to stress others out, and cause untold mental trauma!" Sakura declared triumphantly

"You are stressed out Chidori, you've been working for me for three years, and I know that when you are stressed out. Your forehead wrinkles when you deep in thought. Even if your train of thought is not even on you current problem," drawled Souske as he fixed Sakura with a piercing stare, and Chihiro nodded her head in agreement with her husband's observations.

_Damm_, thought Sakura, "Okay you got me, your observation skills are a little scary sometimes B-man, though I guess that just adds to your generally scary personality. It's nothing to be worried about. I'm just stressed out about a project in school that is due Monday, I'm not quite prepared for it yet. I'll need to work on it when I get home." _It has nothing to with the fact that I know that some of my classmates where thinking of coming here tonight, and if I'm recognized I could be reported for working underage in a bar, ohh and be arrested. Hmm I might also be kicked out of school, which would be to bad because I'm actually starting to like it, okay maybe not 'it' but definitely some of the people there, and having an education would definitely not be a bad thing._

"School work? You actually do school work? They don't even pay your for that, I pay you to work and I can barely ever get you to do anything? You're usually off on stage gallivanting around with whatever band needs you and drawing in massive crowds to my club. But actually getting you to work, well now that is a challenge," joked Souske. It was a private joke in a way, Sakura was one of the hardest workers he had ever had, and half the time her work involved playing music, which "Chidori" always described as never being work for it was always way too much fun.

"Ohh now hush honey, I need to barrow Chi-chan to look over these paint colors with me, I'm tired of asking you, now I need a young hip eye to give an opinion," replied Chihiro with a grin of delight as she pulled out her giant binder, lovingly named the "binder of doom" by the employees at the _Black Cat_, as it was full of the brim with paint samples.

Sakura managed to keep the look of horror off her face as she replied, "My dearest lady, as much as I would love to be of assistance to one such as yourself, your slave-driver husband desperately needs me to wait tables." Due to fact that the club had just opened and the crowds were pouring in this statement could not be argued with, Sakura jumped off her stool and gave an overly dramatic bow, before quickly turning around and heading out into the sea of people.

Though she couldn't resist one last parting shot at Souske and shouted over her shoulder just before she was out of hearing range, "Oh but the B-man was mentioning the other day how he was fond of the color blue, maybe you should try asking him again for his opinion my lady." Sakura watched with a grin as Souske's face went pale, and he sent her a look that promised a look of slow painful death, as Chihiro delightedly flipped to the blue section of her binder.

* * *

The _Black Cat _war fairly busy that night, as Sakura rushed around between all of the dancing, standing sitting, and some very drunk patrons cleaning tables and filling drink orders. Spinning around with her tray as she rushed to get a drink from the bar she collided with a tall man and stumbled backwards. Looking up at the man who appeared to be in his early twenties, with short dark black hair, dark blue eyes, and a strong jaw; his athletic build was covered clothed in jeans, a red t-shirt and a leather jacket. Many girls would have described him as drop dead gorgeous, but these thoughts didn't really pass through Sakura's head as she picked up her tray and apologized, "Sorry man, didn't mean to run into you. You okay?"

In response the man stood there looking at her while he raised his eyebrow, and of all things smirked. This really annoyed Sakura, "What are you staring at?" she snapped. _You know you're supposed to say 'ohh no its all right, I'm fine' and you both go on your merry way. You do not stand there and smirk!_ Thought Sakura as she stood there and ground her teeth waiting for a response, from what she had dubbed to be a really annoying guy, which was impressive since he had yet to say a word.

The irritating smirk just grew larger, and Sakura ground her teeth just a little bit harder, as he replied, "I'm just happy that I finally have the pleasure of meeting the famous Chidori in person, I must say I've heard a lot about your musical ability."

This threw Sakura for a loop, as she gave him a confused look, "How did you know that I'm Chidori? I'm not exactly wearing a name tag, or on stage throwing back some talented notes?" she responded while raising her own eyebrow.

"You have the aura of a talented musician, even if you are a little monster," he replied with a mysterious smirk before quickly melting into the crowds as though he was never there.

Sakura was a little stunned to say the least, "Hey who are you calling a monster she shouted!" she yelled, but he was already gone and wouldn't have heard over the noise anyway. _I have never been extremely confused by someone, and wanted to punch their lights out at the same time before. That was a strange and confusing man, I wonder who he was? _thought Sakura as she went back to waiting tables, while keeping a wary eye out for anyone from her school, so she could quickly and conveniently move to the other side of the club.

It was sometime later, and getting later in the evening when she felt it. A hand sliding down her butt getting ready to squeeze, in one practised movement Sakura spun around, swinging her right hand behind her and grabbing the wayward hand by the wrist, while her body completed the spin, and her other hand brought the tray she was holding down on the perverts head, hard.

The resounding loud crack indicated just how hard she had smashed the attempted groper over the head. While her perpetrator slowly rose from the ground rubbing his head and moaning, Sakura growled, "What the hell do you think your doing? You have about five second to answer before I demonstrate my skills in serving-tray Kung-Fu" (a scary art that she had been secretly learning from Chihiro, during the slow hours of the club). Ayame the bouncer, who had been coming over to assist, simply rolled his eyes at this comment and left.

The boy she realized after he was able to completely stand up was actually a teenager around her age. He was pale, and had dark hair, with shiny blue highlights. His eyes were mischievous and dark blue, surrounded by thin wire glasses. He features looked decidedly like they were of European decent. Still rubbing his head, he smirked, _why is everyone smirking at me today?_ thought Sakura as her eyebrow twitched.

"I'm a big fan and I was just trying to figure out if the famous 'Chi-chan' was a guy or a girl," he answered in a joking winey voice, and big puppy-dog eyes. Said eyes might have actually been believable if you couldn't tell that he was enjoying this way to much.

"You were trying to figure out if I was a guy or a girl by grabbing my 'butt'?" asked Sakura raising her eyebrow.

"Yes" he replied in an absolutely serious voice. At this point Sakura just lost it, and burst out in maniacal laughter, causing a few patrons nearby to try and discreetly move away from the crazy dude who was doubled over laughing, next the guy who had a little bit too much of a crazy smile on his face to be normal.

As Sakura wiped the tears from her eyes from laughing she replied, "Sorry dude but it's not that easy, you'll have to try harder than that to figure it out."

"Excellent, I love challenges!" he replied with a happy grin. Sakura decided despite the fact that this guy tried to grope, there was something definitely likeable about him as she grinned back.

"I am the famous, skilled, and amazing talented Chidori, or Chi-chan for short. Whose gender to this day still remains a great mystery to the music world," she replied giving a mock bow.

"I am the great and desirable Eriol Hiiragizawa, ruling lord of the tulips," he replied giving a mock bow in return. _Yep I definitely like this guy._

Before more witty banter could be exchanged, two more teenage boys stormed over, their eyes locked on Eriol as they came to a complete stop. They both looked extremely familiar to Sakura, but from some reason she couldn't place them, as she eyed the two critically from beside Eriol.

The taller of the two stepped forward, obviously the leader of the two, and pointed at Eriol, "Hey Hirragizawa, we thought we told you not to come here anymore this is our turf. I guess you didn't get the message the other day at school when we tried to beat it into you," sneered the tall one.

"Yeah, you were lucky you were saved by that street-rat of a girl," replied the shorter fatter one in an arrogant tone.

Sakura's hand clenched by her side, _that's where I know those two Asses from, they were the ones trying to beat up that blue haired kid the other day at school…blue haired kid, ohh crap that must have been Eriol. I'm going to beat the crap out of them, they think they can call me a street rat and get away with it! Wait they did call me a street-rat, and I know I scared the crap out of him the other day, which means that they don't recognize me as Chi-chan, which I can't go and randomly beat them up, ohh double crap. Having a secret identity kind of sucks._ So absorbed in her justice filled thoughts as she surveyed her adversaries that she almost missed Dumb, and Dumber's challenge to Eriol.

"I guess we'll have to beat you on the stage to show you this is our turf, so if you're not to chicken grab a partner and face us!" challenged the nicknamed Dumb, or aka the tall one.

"What are the conditions?" replied Eriol with a smile, not the slightest bit fazed.

"Conditions?" asked Dumber.

"Well yes if you are going to have a challenge, there must be conditions relating to the outcome of the battle, or else it wouldn't be much of a challenge. I'd slap you with a glove, but I just sent all my duelling gloves to the dry cleaner, they were covered in blood," said Eriol in a serious voice. Dumber looked slightly pale and confused.

Dumb stepped in, "I play guitar, and Yuto here plays the drums. If you can scrounge up a partner who is willing to play with you, we can take this to the stage instead of outside in the back parking lot. Whoever has the crowd cheering the most by the end of their performance wins, and when we win you have to agree never to come to this club again."

"So if I win then you'll never come back to this club?" asked Eriol smiling.

"Yes but you have to find a partner who is willing to play with you first genius."

"I'll do it, what do you play Eriol?" chimed in Sakura from the sidelines after silently watching the debate, she wanted to kick the two boys' asses in any form, music definitely being her first choice. Dumb looked slightly put out and annoyed that Eriol had found a partner so fast. Eriol turned to face Chidori, and replied, "The noblest of all instruments, the drums, and I would be honoured to play with you Chi-chan."

"CHI-CHAN! Your Chi-chan?" asked Dumb as he surveyed the small waiter before him in disbelief.

"Yes that would be my name, and my legacy. Don't wear it out, for I grow tired of your unintelligent banter," Sakura replied frostily, he dislike of the two growing stronger we each passing second.

"You can't have Chi-chan as a partner, it's not fair!"

"Why not? You just stated your conditions to this duel, and at no such time did I hear the words, 'You cannot have Chi-chan as a partner' did you hear that Chi-chan?" asked Eriol innocently.

"No I did not, but if they are really feeling that much at a disadvantage and insecure then I wouldn't mind if they had a handicap."

Dumb, ground his teeth, not believing his luck that Hirragizawa, would be able to get Chi-chan of all people to be his partner, "Fine you can have Chi-chan for a partner, but we get to pick the song we play," he answer trying to get the ball back into his course after being so thrown of kilter.

"Sounds fair to me."

"Me to, I'm in," replied Sakura as she and Eriol followed the duo to the stage. _I really hate bullies, _Sakura thought with her eyes hardening, _and I am greatly looking forward to taking you down, because trust me people like you need to be taught a lesson, _her heart clenching at memories she forcible pushed back and refused to think about. _Hmm I guess I will get to smash someone with my musical guitar of justice today after all she thought with a mental grin and victory dance…yep I definitely need to stop watching those movies with Megumi._

Sakura and Eriol followed the two up on to stage at the _Black Cat_ which had a history tradition of disputes being solved by battles between musicians. The four quickly drew the eyes of the room as attention was drawn towards the stage. People know that a battle is about to occur and are getting exited. The cheers start when Chi-chan is recognized among the four. Sakura quickly drew eyes, and the crowd grew around the stage, as people drifted forward from around the room. Everyone knew that Chi-chan would be playing, and were getting ready for a show.

As Sakura stepped forwards towards the mike to make the introductions, she looked over the vast see of eagerly awaiting faces and spotted Souske in the back by the bar; he looked up at her and rolled his eyes. Sakura could have sworn he mouthed the words, 'working right.' She couldn't help but grin, and grew excited at the size of the crowd tonight; she was going to enjoy this.

"Good evening beautiful ladies, and gentlemen—"

"Marry me Chi-chan!"

"Tonight we are here to settle a little dispute, two on two musical style, and we appreciate your judgement tonight's disagreement. We will be playing the same song and you just let us know who played it better! So are you guys ready to rock?" Sakura's question was answered by the scream of the crowd.

Yuko played drums, and the other boy, who she now learned was call Katri took the guitar and went to the left of the stage, and Sakura and Eriol took to the right. Yuko and Katri started off the song, and were strong, their music boldly ringing across the room, as the rhythm and crescendo increased. The crowd is cheering and dancing to the music. Sakura looks at Eriol, and they match each other grin for grin, and begin to play.

Yuko and Katri started strong, but they were quickly overtaken by Eriol and Chi-chan as they dominated the notes, taking the song to a whole other level. They added a twist to the rhythm and easily overpowered their foes into submission as the crowd erupted in screams and cheers, and sang along. Sakura let the must and the cheers of the crowd fill her as she survey the audience, her attention immediately landing on the two fairly familiar faces of Meiling and Tomoyo sitting near the front. Noticing Meilings awestruck expression Sakura couldn't resist and sent a wink at Meiling, and laughed as the normally proud unshakable girl went beat red in the face from blushing.

As the song came to a close Sakura glanced over at Eriol and noticed that he had his eyes fixed on Tomoyo, who was gazing back at him in wonder as they both stared at each other, identical blushes staining both of their faces. _Aww cute, Eriol is defiantly a good guy and a wicked drum player,and I'm defiantly going to have to introduce him to Tomoyo without letting them realize who I am. This is going to be fun_, thought Sakura as she struck the last note to the song with a smile, and crowd reached a new level of loud with their cheers and applause. Sakura took a bow with Eriol, not noticing a pair of eyes staring intently at her from the back of the room.

* * *

Author's note:

This story is now adopted by the co-author artgirlchan. She has also decided to not move the story and continue from this account. Thank you everyone for your kind words, they mean the world to me. Take care everyone.

With the greatest love,

Diamond-Lies


End file.
